The Mermaid And The Snow Queen
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is a mermaid, living a happy life under the sea with her best friend Olaf. She adores the human world, recently falling for a human Queen named Elsa. However, her path to being with her beloved Queen will be fraught with danger, as an ancient evil seeks to use Anna's new love for his own sinister gains (Elsanna, Little Mermaid AU, Unrelated, Cover by Arendorable)
1. Chapter 1 - Under The Sea

_Chapter 1 - Under The Sea_

Queen Elsa stood on the deck of her sailing ship as it made its way back towards her home, the kingdom of Arendelle. She was returning from a trade visit to the nearby kingdom of Corona. It had been six months since she had been crowned queen of her homeland, beginning a reign that she believed would bring peace and prosperity to her people, and she hoped would be helped by the wondrous gift she possessed.

She was born with the power to manipulate ice and snow, and used this gift to benefit her people. No one knew why she had these powers or where they came from, but that didn't bother the young queen. She knew that, powers or not, she would lead her land into a golden age.

Her aide, Kristoff Bjorgman, walked up beside her. "We'll be home soon, Elsa." Kristoff was a childhood friend of Elsa's, and the moment Elsa became queen, she had appointed him as her right-hand man. Kristoff was wise beyond his youthful age, and as such, provided the best advice.

Elsa turned around, resplendent in a gown of her own creation, made using her magic. It was blue, one of her favourite colours, with a long transparent cape that flowed behind her, and sleeves covering her arms.

She smiled, brushing a stray lock of her platinum blonde hair out of her eyes. "Good. I was starting to get a bit sick of the ocean," she remarked, before looking down. Only three years ago now, her parents had passed away during a voyage on these very waters. Now, travelling them alone, it almost brought a tear to her eye.

But Elsa wasn't that emotional. She was the queen of Arendelle, proud and strong, and yet…besides Kristoff, Elsa never really had anyone to talk to.

She stroked the side of the deck as she gazed out at the open, rather calm water, a faint trail of snow coming from her fingertip. "Do you think anyone has been missing me, Kristoff?" she asked.

"I doubt it," Kristoff said matter-of-factly. "You've only been gone a week, and not many people have really gotten to know you."

Elsa sighed. "Stupid council meetings. When I was a child, I thought studying and learning to be Queen would be the greatest thing of my life. And now, here I am, bored to tears by it all."

Kristoff gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "You still have me."

The queen smiled, looking up at her dear old friend. "Yes, I do. But you often have duties as well…and my advisors just push me about like I'm still a child."

"Don't worry about those old geezers, Elsa," Kristoff reminded her. "You'll probably outlive them anyway. And remember, your birthday's coming up in a few days."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, you're right. Maybe I should throw a party, and invite everyone in the kingdom. Maybe that will give me a chance to meet someone new."

"That's the spirit, Elsa!" Kristoff encouraged, patting her on the back.

Elsa giggled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Maybe I could finally meet a cute girl." Ever since she had been a child, Elsa had known she liked girls instead of boys. In most kingdoms, such relations were forbidden, but Arendelle was one of the few exceptions. In fact, it had a higher population of same-gender couples than anywhere else in the Northern Kingdoms.

"Slow down, Elsa," Kristoff said playfully. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself."

"Kristoff, not every woman is born knowing they prefer the same gender," Elsa reminded him, in an equally playful tone. "Besides, I need some excitement in my life."

Her aide rolled his eyes. "How do you know you'll find the one? I mean, fair enough, you like girls, but you've turned down every single princess, baroness, and noblewoman you've met so far. How will you know which girl is right for you?"

"Intuition," Elsa remarked. "Love is like art, Kristoff. It's difficult to describe, but I'll know it when I see it."

As Kristoff and Elsa looked over the water, two of the ship's crew walked past them, wearing the usual dark green uniforms of the Arendelle navy.

"Good sailing weather today, lad," one of them stated in a Scottish accent. "No bad winds or storms on the horizon."

"King Adgar must be smiling upon us, sir," the other sailor replied. "He must have sent one of his messengers to guide us safely back to friendly shores."

Elsa couldn't help overhearing the sailors talking, and she looked at Kristoff, raising her eyebrows. "What's that all about?"

"What's what?" Kristoff asked, having been gazing over at the ocean.

"Those two sailors. They were talking about someone named King Adgar."

"Oh!" Kristoff answered. "That's some old sailor's tale. Apparently, there's this undersea kingdom called Atlantica, where mermaids and mermen live. And the king of Atlantica is named Adgar. According to legend, he carved out the world so the oceans and land would coexist in harmony…or something like that."

Elsa giggled. "You don't believe it, do you, Kristoff? Surely it's some sort of fairy tale."

Kristoff laughed as well. "Nah, I wasn't much for believing in magic as a kid. My folks tried to push it on me all the time, but I just kinda ignored them."

"Well, I wasn't one for fairy tales either," Elsa admitted. "But I suppose that if my powers can exist…then maybe this King Adgar and his city exist as well."

"Hey, your ice powers are one thing, but merpeople? That's a whole other mess."

Elsa sighed. "I suppose you're right. I mean, I was just randomly born with my powers, and I've never heard of anyone else with them."

"Exactly, and no one has ever actually seen a mermaid, have they?" Kristoff pointed out.

"No, no one really has," Elsa agreed. She sighed. "Alright, you made your point: mermaids probably don't exist. But a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Girls can dream all they want, Elsa," Kristoff said. "Whether or not those dreams come true depends on how badly they want it."

"Yes," Elsa agreed, "that's very true."

Kristoff then smirked. "But just to prove your point, why don't I throw a stone in the ocean, and if it hits a merperson, you owe me half of your royal estate."

"Kristoff!" Elsa chastised him.

"I was kidding!" Kristoff chuckled. "Don't get your braid in a twist."

Elsa groaned. "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?"

"I know," Kristoff replied, folding his arms and smiling with a hint of smug pride. "But I'm still your best friend, right?"

Elsa patted his shoulder, smirking. "Yeah, you are."

"Your Majesty!" the ship's captain called to them. "We're approaching Arendelle now!"

"Good, captain!" Elsa called back, turning around. "Put us into dock as soon as we arrive, and arrange for a carriage to take myself and Mr. Bjorgman back to the castle."

"Aye, ma'am," the captain acknowledged, saluting her.

Kristoff and Elsa turned around, seeing the beautiful city of Arendelle appear through the fog in front of them, drenched in sunlight. The beautiful fjord almost sparkled in the light, and the green of the immense mountains behind the city towered above them all.

Elsa smiled as she looked at her kingdom. "It's so good to be home again."

xXx

Deep beneath the ocean, not too far from Arendelle, there was indeed a massive city under the waves. This city was indeed Atlantica, home to merfolk from across the vast northern seas.

As the lights of the city shone brightly in the cool blue water, several merpeople swam through the ocean, families of mermaids and mermen heading towards the light of the grand palace that was the centrepiece of the entire kingdom. That palace was home to King Adgar, ruler of Atlantica. And on this day, a great concert was to be put on in celebration of his youngest daughter Anna's coming of age.

Adgar himself had seven children, each of whom he loved and cared for deeply, but today was his youngest's day; today, she would become an adult mermaid.

"Kai?" the king asked a slightly elderly merman, his loyal butler and confidante. "Is everything ready to begin?"

"Yes, my king," Kai confirmed. "Your daughters are taking their place on the main stage right now…well, six of them are, anyway."

"Six?" Adgar inquired. "Who's late? Is it Ashildr with her sword practice again?"

"No, my lord."

"Adrienne with her vocal training?"

"No," Kai repeated. "It is Anna, sire. She's…gone again."

The ocean king sighed, placing his hand on his face in a show of disapproval. Anna had always been a bit too headstrong for her own good, always going off on her own. But she was eighteen now, and King Adgar felt that it was time she started to act like it.

"Is there a chance she might be back in time?" Adgar asked Kai.

"If I may be frank, Your Highness, that chance grows increasingly slimmer by the moment," the elderly merman answered dutifully. "Shall I have the concert called off?"

"No. My subjects came here for a show, and we shall give them one," Adgar said. "I'll just tell my daughters that there's going to be a slight change in plans."

"Very well, sire," Kai agreed, before swimming off towards the auditorium.

Adgar sat on his throne, sighing. "Anna, when will you learn?"

xXx

Meanwhile, on the furthest outskirts of Atlantica, a young mermaid with a green fin and strawberry blonde hair was swimming towards the wreck of a sunken ship in the middle of a wide patch of dirty water.

This was Anna, youngest of Adgar's daughters, and this was what she did best. Ever since she was a young child, Anna had been curious about the world above the surface, and the creatures that lived there: creatures that her father called "humans".

Most other merpeople didn't think too highly of the surface world, but Anna didn't care. She thought wrecks like these were the most fascinating places of all, full of so many mysterious and wonderful things.

As she neared the wreck, she twirled around the water, her two braids floating beside her head. "Come on, Olaf!" She called out.

A little white grouper fish swam towards her from behind a set of rocks, a smile on his face. His name was Olaf, and he had been Anna's best friend for as long as either of them could remember. They were able to talk thanks to a power that all merfolk shared, the ability to communicate with other sea creatures.

Anna and Olaf were constant companions, although Olaf was always rather skittish when it came to exploring new places, as he wasn't certain if there were predators lurking around.

"Coming, Anna!" he called to her, flipping his smaller fins as he hurried towards her. "I'm not as fast as you, you know."

Anna giggled. "Sorry, but I just get so excited when I'm exploring." She looked up at the massive wreck of the ship, smiling in excitement. "So, what do you think we'll find in this one?"

"Maybe jewellery?" the little fish theorised, stroking his chin with his front fin. "I mean, it looks real fancy with all those shiny golden bits." At this, he pointed to the gold trim on the hull of the vessel.

Anna smirked mischievously. "Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

The two of them swam upwards, travelling along the deck of the sunken vessel. There was no life onboard, obviously, but both of them could still feel a presence on the vessel, like the crew of the ship were still around, their ghosts haunting the wreck.

They entered one of the flooded cabins, the bones of several sailors littering the room.

"Woah, freaky," Anna admitted, taking in the rather morbid sight.

"I know, right? Who thought human ships were so dusty?" Olaf remarked rather obliviously.

"I was referring to the skeletons," Anna pointed out before swimming forward. "Come on, you spread out and maybe we can find something worth taking."

"Right-a-roony!" Olaf chirped before heading in the other direction.

Anna swam over around the room, admiring drawers and shelves full of strange human objects, things she couldn't even begin to describe. Ever since she was a young mermaid, Anna had always had a natural curiosity for the surface world, despite such things being taboo amongst her people.

She often assumed she had inherited this wonder from her mother, who was tragically caught in a sea battle not long after she was born.

Partly because of what happened to her mother as well as countless other merfolk, her father didn't approve of her going out on her own like this, especially at such a young age, Anna didn't care. She was nearly an adult now and free to make her own choices in life.

She then swam close to a small chair, upon which sat a skeleton. Unlike many of the other skeletons on the ship, this one was still wearing the same clothes he had drowned in, although they were so torn and mouldy from being underwater for so long, Anna couldn't make out what they were supposed to be.

On the skeleton's head was a large golden crown, with several jewels encrusted in it. It was perfectly persevered in the water, not even a bit of rust on it.

"Huh, this was certainly made to last," Anna remarked. She took the crown and placed it on her own head, feeling it very heavy. "Oooh, I can see why."

Meanwhile, Olaf swam around the shelves happily. "I can't believe all this stuff is just lying here! Humans really are a lazy bunch."

"I know, right?" Anna replied, placing her crown onto the floor. "You'd think they'd take better care of their shit."

She then swam over to the shelves Olaf was investigating, opening the various drawers and cupboards for anything of value.

"Find anything?" Olaf inquired.

Anna suddenly opened one of the drawers and picked up a small metal object with three prongs. "Wow, Olaf! look at this thing! I don't think I've seen one of these before!" she exclaimed with wonder.

"Wow!" Olaf echoed. After a moment's pause, he asked, "Um…what is it?"

Anna looked closely at the object, feeling it with her hand. It was cold, inferring that it was made of metal. "Hmmm, not sure."

"Maybe humans eat with it?" Olaf suggested. "They might use those pointy bits to scoop up food?"

"That's stupid," Anna denied. "These are way too pointy. Anyone trying to eat with it could get stabbed. Maybe it's some kind of weapon, used for quickly attacking people?"

"Why do you always think of the crazy suggestions?" Olaf then wondered.

"Because it's my middle name," Anna joked.

"I thought your middle name was Aquata."

Anna then booped her friend on the nose, giggling. "I was making a joke, you silly little seastar." She then placed the fork into a satchel bag that was slung over her shoulder. "Come on, we can just take it to Oaken later."

"Oh yeah!" Olaf cheered, swimming around Anna. "He knows all about human stuff."

"Exactly and it's better to ask an expert than worrying about figuring it out by ourselves," Anna pointed out.

As Anna began to search the shelves some more, Olaf discovered a peculiar wooden object lying on a desk. "Oooh, what's this do?"

Anna swam to his side. "Let me see." Shen the picked up the item and examined it. It looks kinda like one of those shells we use to make music. Do you think it's some kind of instrument?" Anna blew into it and coughed slightly. "Okay, maybe that isn't supposed to be an instrument," she stated as puffs of smoke came from the end of the pipe. "Jeez, that stuff is nasty."

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know, but it's making my lungs feel like they're on fire," Anna said before sputtering again. "That thing definitely is not an instrument."

As Anna said those words, they triggered a memory in the back of her mind, one she had put to one side from earlier that morning, a memory that held very dire consequences.

"Oh crap!" Anna exclaimed loudly, quickly shoving the pipe into her bag. "I was supposed to sing at the concert today!"

"You were?" Olaf wondered. "Oh dear... your papa isn't going to be happy."

Anna groaned. "I know... gosh, I'm such an idiot." She then threw the bag over her shoulder. "Come on, little guy. If we're lucky, my dad and Kai won't chew us out so badly."

"I hope so," Olaf agreed. "I hear I give people indigestion if they chew me."

Anna rolled her eyes and swam out of the ship's cabin with Olaf in pursuit, the two of them racing across the seabed back to Atlantica and hopefully, to somewhere safe.

xXx

King Adgar sat at on his throne, not in a good mood. He was disappointed that his youngest daughter had basically missed out on her big concert, her first big moment as part of the royal family. Now, he had to make up for the fact that the day's celebrations were all ruined.

As he pondered in thought alone in the chamber, Anna swam into the room, a rather sombre look on her face. "Hey, Papa," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The king looked at his child, frowning. "Anna, dearest, where have you been?" He asked her.

"I was exploring again, with Olaf." She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I forgot about the concert. I know it was a big deal, but I got so invested in searching and stuff and lost track of time." She held up her hands together. "I'm super duper sorry."

"That was your big debut, Anna," Adgar told her. "You missed out on a great opportunity; one which you may not get again."

"Papa, everyone knows I'm a great singer. I've heard people saying that I have the most beautiful voice in the sea."

"I know, I know, but you need to understand that there is more to life than just collecting human trinkets..." he groaned. "You are my daughter, and there are responsibilities you must uphold. One day, it might be you holding this trident instead of me."

"Papa, there is more to my life!" Anna argued. "I've found so many amazing things scavenging those wrecks! Things that are so much better than the crap over here!"

"Anna, watch your tongue," The sea king scowled. "You really should give up that habit you know... there is no good that can come from being around humans."

"Papa... I..." Anna sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

As his daughter swam out of his chamber, King Adgar let out a sigh, knowing his daughter, while she was now an adult, still had much to learn about life in Atlantica.

Outside of the palace, Anna swam out onto the steps and sat on her fin, sulking gloomily. Her life of adventure had gotten her trouble once again and she hated it. Part of her wished she wasn't a princess-or had a family for that matter.

She then looked down, realising how silly thoughts like that were.

As she sat alone on the marble steps, Olaf swam over to her, placing a fin on her shoulder. "Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna looked forward, before taking a deep breath. "I don't know, Olaf... I just wish I could be freer than my dad lets me, like I had no responsibility and stuff like that."

"Hey, don't feel bad about it," Olaf said, smiling. "Why don't we go up and see Oaken? He usually cheers you up and plus you wanted to find out about the stuff we got from the wreck anyway."

Anna looked up at the sunlight filtering through the water, realising her little fish friend was right. She needed to cheer herself up and a certain friend of hers would do just that. "Yeah, let's go see him."

"Yay!" Olaf cheered, before swimming away. "Race ya!"

Anna giggled. "You're on!"

xXx

A few minutes later, Anna and Olaf breached the surface of the water, the young mermaid opening her mouth to feel the taste of air, a refreshing alternative to the water she usually breathed. She felt the sunlight stroke her skin, warm summer heat tickling her.

Olaf then surfaced beside her, panting deeply. "You beat me... again. Seriously, next time we're racing, I'm tying you to a very big piece of coral."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Olaf," Anna smirked. "Besides, my fins are bigger than yours."

Olaf then walked around, moving his whole body side to side. "So... where's Oaken?"

As Olaf asked that question, a large bird flew over their heads at great speed, spreading its wings above them in a majestic fashion. It was a seagull, another one of the fellow creatures that merfolk co-existed with. "Hoo hoo!"

"Oaken!" Anna cheered, recognising the familiar voice of the seagull.

The seagull then descended upon them, landing on a small rocky atoll nearby. As he shook his feathers and strutted his webbed feet, he smiled. "Good morning to you, Princess!"

Anna and Olaf swam over to the rocky atoll, Anna resting her arms upon the small shore. "Hey Oaken, we brought some things."

"Oooh! Been scavenging have you?" He remarked, in his rather peculiar accent. "Let me take a look at what ya got!"

Anna put her satchel up on the rock and emptied it out. "This is what we found," she said.

Oaken took the four-pronged metal object that Anna had found in the drawer of the ship, taking a few moments to examine it with his beady eyes. "Oh! What's this?"

"Well...we were hoping you could tell us," Anna admitted. "I thought it was a dagger, and Olaf thought it was something humans used to eat stuff."

"I think my idea is the most logical," Olaf put in.

"Well... you're both wrong," Oaken told them. "See... this here little doohickey is called a dinglehopper. Human women use them to brush and straighten their hair. It's surprisingly effective."

"Wait let me see," Anna said, taking the object from Oaken. She quickly undid her two braids, before using the dinglehopper on her hair, straightening and brushing it out. "Oh yeah! It totally works!"

"Told ya!" Oaken cawed with pride.

"But... why is it called a dinglehopper?" Olaf then asked.

"Hmmm..." The seagull thought for a brief moment before speaking again. "You know, I never figured that out myself actually."

"What about this Oaken?" Anna wondered, picking up the pipe she had blown into on the ship. "What's this supposed to be?"

Oaken took the pipe from Anna, examining it closely as well. "Ah, you found a snarfblat as well!

"Snarfblat?"

"It's a musical instrument," Oaken informed her. "You blow into it, and it makes music."

"I knew it!" Anna cheered. "Well, I didn't think it was at first, but I do now."

Oaken chuckled. "Maybe there's hope for you as a scavenger yet, Princess," he said, patting his feathered wing on Anna's arm.

Olak yawned. "Man, I'm getting tired. Anna, do you think we should take this back to your grotto and call it a day?"

"Sure, Olaf," Anna agreed. "Well, you heard my best buddy, I gotta get going," she then said to Oaken. "Thanks for teaching us about this dinglehopper, Oaken. It's really gonna help me with my hair in the mornings."

"My pleasure, princess," he agreed. "Take care!" And with that, he took off into the sky and Anna and Olaf descended back into the blue water

xXx

Down under the ocean, Anna and Olaf swam towards a small cave in the side of a large boulder, a small little secret hideaway that Anna kept secret from her father.

As they entered the inner chamber, they were greeted with the familiar sight of Anna's hoard. Treasures and various items, all collected from Anna's scavenging trips were strewn about across the room, all on display for Anna's personal sense of pride.

As Anna placed the dinglehopper on a shelf of other, similar looking objects, she said. "You know... I don't get what makes humans so bad to dad. I mean yeah... we lost mom because of humans, but they can't all be bad right? I mean they make wicked cool stuff, like this thing."

"I know, right?" Olaf agreed. "You know, I once heard that merpeople were once humans themselves, so hating yourselves doesn't make sense!"

"Exactly," Anna stated. "If we're all the same, why should we hate each other? Why can't we just coexist peacefully? I mean, dad calls humans "Barbaric fish eaters", but we eat fish all the time. Hell, we had tuna for dinner last night."

"It's all so... weird," Olaf said, resting his fins on a cushion. "Honestly, humans are an amazing people, Anna,"

"And yet we've never even met one," Anna admitted, sighing. "But god, I'd love to be up there with them, just standing on my own two legs."

"You don't have legs."

"I was speaking metaphorically, Olaf," Anna pointed out, the grouper fish having broken her concentration. She sighed. "Someday," she said dreamily, "I'll go up there and meet a human."

Olaf lay his head on a cushion. "Well, right now we both need some rest. Goodnight, Anna."

"Night, Olaf," Anna said softly. "You're my best friend."

"You too," the little grouper fish agreed, before the two of them closed their eyes in Anna's grotto.

xXx

A few days later, Anna and Olaf were out on another one of their scavenging trips, having just brought back a few items from an old ship graveyard on the far side of the ocean.

"Hey, Olaf!" Anna called to him. "How far do you think we are from home?"

"Probably not too far," Olaf remarked. "We've been swimming for quite a while."

As they swam forwards, a large, dark shadow loomed over their heads, blocking out the light from the moon above them. It was massive and wide, longer than anything Anna had ever seen.

"What's that?" She asked. "Is it a whale?"

"Don't think so," Olaf said. "Pretty sure whales are supposed to sing underwater."

Anna nudged her friend's fin. "Come on, we better go and have a look. It might be something interesting." And with that, she took off towards the surface of the ocean.

As she broke through the surface, Anna found herself in the darkened seas near Arendelle. There was a beautiful full moon in the sky and stars shone in the heavens. Looking to her left, Anna saw that the shadow she and Olaf had seen under the ocean belonged to a massive sailing vessel, one of immense size and width.

There was a streaking cry and Anna looked up, seeing fireworks shooting from the ship and exploding in a dazzling spectacle of colour. "What are those?" she said in awe.

Olaf burst up from the water. "Did you find out what the shadow was?!" He asked excitedly.

Anna merely pointed towards the giant ship, silently telling Olaf the answer to his question.

Olaf's eyes widened. "Wow! I've never seen one before it's sunk before! And there are so many lights and sounds! What's going on here?"

"I think this is what the human equivalent of a party is," Anna mused.

"Let's get a closer look!" Olaf stated, before swimming over to the large ship.

The two of them climbed up a long rope that was dangling off the side of the ship, gently getting into a position so they could see what was happening on the deck of the mighty vessel.

As Anna had said, there was indeed a party going on. There were various nobles and common folk dancing together, all enjoying their drinks and talking to each other. It seemed to be a rather happy gathering indeed.

"Woah..." Anna whispered in awe, not wanting her and Olaf to be caught by the humans. "So this is what a real party looks like."

"And those humans!" Olaf quietly cheered. "I've never seen so many in one place!"

As Anna surveyed the scene, something then caught her attention, something that made her heart skip a beat before slowly stopping as time began to move slowly around her.

In the corner of the ship, there stood a woman, wearing a rather formal looking suit with gold and red trim. Her hair was blonde and flowed down her arm in a braid and she was holding a glass of wine in her hand. Anna had never seen a human or any other creature like her before. She seemed so... captivating, so... attractive.

Next to the woman was a man wearing a similar suit, drinking with her. "Happy Birthday Elsa! Good ol twenty-two years of age!"

"Yay for me," the woman, Elsa, replied, her voice sounding rather flat and disinterested.

Anna could feel the woman was sad, rather down in a way. She wished she was a human right there and then. She would gladly do anything to put a smile on her face.

"C'mon, you should be happy," the man said, nudging her shoulder in a manner to try and cheer her up. "It is your birthday after all and you know what they say, if the queen of Arendelle is unhappy, then no one in Arendelle is happy."

"No one really says that," Elsa remarked, trying her best not to make her depression more apparent than it already was.

"I'm saying that," Kristoff told her. "You need to lighten up. This is a party. You should be happy. I mean... why else would you be wearing your dad's old suit?"

Elsa sighed. She had thought by wearing this suit, she would be more attractive to women, but even that seemed pointless. "I know, Kristoff, I know. It's just...I have all of these people around me, and yet... I still haven't found anyone. No cute girl has asked me out once. Does no one find a queen attractive anymore?"

"Elsa, girls are shy, no matter if they're into boys or girls... and considering you're the biggest lesbian I know, girls are gonna be quite intimidated."

Elsa sighed. "I'm not that scary. It's not like I'd bite them."

Watching from the side, having swum over to the other side of the ship, was Anna, eavesdropping in on everything Elsa and Kristoff had been saying. When Elsa confessed her sexuality, Anna's heart skipped a beat.

 _S-she's gay?_ Her mind tried to process. Until that moment, she thought she was the only creature in the entire world, human or mermaid, who was gay. She wished she could say hello, but feared how everyone on the ship would react to a fish girl flirting with their queen.

Suddenly, Anna felt the boat gently rock in the ocean as the wind started to pick up. A howling gale started to blow across the ship. There was a storm coming in and it was closing fast on the ship.

"Anna!" Olaf cried. "Get off the ship!"

Anna didn't know how to react. She couldn't just abandon Elsa in this storm, couldn't bear the thought of her ending up like all those skeletons she had seen in many a shipwreck.

"There's a storm coming in!" A sailor on the ship cried to the guests, alerting them of the oncoming danger. "Hold on!"

"What the?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Pull us away! Get us back to Arendelle!"

But it was too late. A massive wave then crashed into the ship, slamming into the hull and knocking Elsa off balance. She grabbed a section of rigging, seeing the other passengers being blown and knocked about in the wind.

I have to save them, she thought. She quickly pulled off her glove and fired a beam of ice across the ship, creating barriers so no one would fall off the ship.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw Elsa's power in action. "Woah... that's amazing."

Elsa took a breath for a moment, knowing using her powers in a situation like this would often stress her out. She then looked to the side, her eyes widening as another wave started to close in.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called to her. "Get down! There's another wave coming!"

Elsa tried to let go of the rigging in time, hoping to fling herself across to behind one of the barriers she had created from her ice, when suddenly the massive wave buffeted the vessel, rocking the ship from side to side.

The queen panicked, feeling her grip on the rope slipping as the waves drenched her in water. The torrent quickly overcame her and with the current, she was knocked overboard.

"Elsa!" Kristoff cried, running to the side of the ship.

Elsa fell towards the ocean, screaming in fear until her body hit the water with a loud smack, the shockwave knocking Elsa unconscious.

"No..." Anna said, looking over from the water beside the ship. She wouldn't let this woman die. No one else deserved to die such a fate. She quickly dove under the water, the currents making it difficult to swim.

Where was she? Where was Elsa?

Anna looked forward, seeing Elsa's unconscious form drifting under the waves. She darted over to her, grabbing the queen under her arm and dragging her towards the shore.

Anna had half expected Elsa to be quite heavy, but thankfully, she was very light for her size.

Dumping Elsa onto the shore, Anna looked on as she saw Elsa's suit had been torn off from the waves, various parts of her skin being shown and several burn marks from the rope on her hands.

Anna felt worried as Oaken landed at her side, having seen the commotion from afar.

"What's the trouble, princess?" He asked, but then he saw Elsa. "Oh... Oh dear."

Anna started to tear up. This woman couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. "Was I... Was I too late?"

Her seagull friend pressed his head against Elsa's barefoot, listening closely. "Nope, no heartbeat, she's a goner."

Just then, Anna saw Elsa's chest begin to rise and fall. "No, wait—she's breathing!" Anna smiled, seeing that Elsa was alive, but barely. As she felt relief for Elsa's recovery, a new feeling started to overcome her, a feeling born from that sensation she had felt when she first laid eyes on the dashing queen.

Up close there and then, Elsa was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her face, her skin, her hair, she was the definition of gorgeous. Anna was in love and she knew it. "She's beautiful."

Brushing her fingers along Elsa's cheek, she softly began to sing to the queen.

 _What would I give to live where you are_

 _What would I pay to stay here beside you_

 _What would I do to see you smiling at me_

 _Where would we walk_

 _Where would we run_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun_

 _Just you and me_

 _And I could be_

 _Part of your world._

As Anna's song finished, Elsa's eyes slowly began to open. In her dazed state, all she could see was a woman-the most beautiful woman she had ever seen-silhouetted by the light of the sun rising up from behind her.

Elsa felt her whole body as weak as a kitten, but in this moment she believed that there was an angel in front of her.

Anna wanted to keep singing to Elsa, wanted her to see her in full, but then she heard the sounds of footsteps walking down the beach. She had to run, now, before she was caught by Elsa's soldiers.

As Anna dove back under the waves, Kristoff and a group of Arendelle guards arrived. "It's the queen!" he exclaimed. "Thank God; she's still alive." Kristoff knelt beside his friend, laying her head on his thigh. "Elsa? Elsa, it's me, Kristoff. Can you hear me?"

Elsa winced slightly before she started to cough and splutter, lurching up violently as a small dribble of seawater came from her mouth. After she had cleared her throat. she then asked. "Where... am I?"

"On a beach near Arendelle," Kristoff said. "You must have been caught up in the storm current. Thank god you're safe."

"No... it wasn't the storm that brought me here," Elsa told him, her memory very clear of how she was saved. "I was rescued... by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Kristoff rolled her eyes. "Elsa... how much seawater did you drink? a litre? a gallon?"

"Kristoff, I'm serious," Elsa told him standing up on her own two feet. "I was just rescued by the girl of my dreams." She sighed dreamily, feeling love for the first time in forever fill her heart. "Kristoff, I think I found the one."

Kristoff sighed. "Come on, Elsa. We better get you home and into some clean clothes... or you make yourself some ice ones, however way you want."

Elsa looked down. "But... Oh, fine, let's go."

At a distance from the beach, sitting on a rock watching Elsa and Kristoff head back to their hometown, was Anna, her heart glowing with love, her eyes wide with happiness and joy. With all her passion, she started to sing once more.

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

 _Someday I'll be_

 _Part of your world!_

xXx

Down under the ocean, in a cave most foul and dark, a slithering mass of tentacles oozed out from an opening, being illuminated in the dark light of am eerie green flame.

The coils started to form into a shape, a dark, evil, humanoid figure. The figure opened his eyes, cackling with glee.

He slithered over to an opening in the walls of his lair, a circle of green energy forming around the opening. The circled transformed into a portal, displaying Anna on the rocks staring at Elsa.

The figure cackled. "So... daddy dearest's little spawn has fallen for the famous snow queen. What perfect timing indeed." He opened out his hand, gently stroking the sides of the portal.

He sneered, malice forming in his demonic eyes. "Now, I believe it's time for a long overdue family reunion and my long awaited revenge!"

The figure then burst into maniacal laughter, as his dark plans for the world began to come to fruition within his mind, his body coursing with the dark power he threatened to unleash on Atlantica, Arendelle... and the world.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This fic was written quite some time ago, in fact over a year ago. I originally wanted to make a one-shot collection called Elsanna Fairy Tales, but I kinda gave up on it. So I decided to remake the two fics that I did for it into small multi-chaps of their own! (With their own new twists of course and the possibility of being expanded to their own AUs)

Now, I know that I'm not the first to do this sort of thing for Elsanna, I'll admit that, but hey I know you'll like it anyway.

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - Kiss The Girl

_Chapter 2 - Kiss The Girl_

The next morning in the ocean palace of King Adgar, Anna was swimming about, having never felt more alive in her entire life. Her whole soul and fibre of her being were buzzing with the sensation of the beautiful experience she had felt the day before.

She spun around, her fins flapping freely through the rooms of the castle as she went about her morning routine. She did all this to the tune she had sung to Elsa that night, the melody reminding Anna of her dream girl.

All the while, Anna's other sisters had noticed her behaviour, very surprised on how active their youngest sibling was that morning.

"Hey, Um, Anna?" One of them asked Anna as she combed her hair with the dinglehopper she had taken. "Are you... feeling okay?"

"Oh sure, Alexa," Anna agreed, beaming with positivity as usual. "I'm just happy to be alive more than anything in the world." She then squealed in glee and did a little dance.

"You sure it's just that?" Another one of Anna's sisters, Andrea, wondered. "You seem very happy, even for you."

"I'm fine, girls, relax," Anna said. "I can feel happy you know... and I can feel amazing while also feeling happy! EEEEEEE!" She then spun around and swam out of the palace as fast as her fins could carry her.

As Anna swam away, Andrea giggled. "Girls, our little sis has got it so... so bad."

"Got what bad, Andrea?" King Adgar asked, swimming inside to wonder what all the fuss was about. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your youngest is in love, Papa!" Ashildr exclaimed. "She has found true love!"

King Adgar's lips turned into a warm smile, his heart feeling relaxed as his worries of Anna neglecting her life were dashed. She was in love, and he was happy for her. "Oh... I wonder who the lucky girl is then?"

"Whoever she is, Papa," Andrea said. "She's smitten with her."

xXx

Meanwhile, over in her private study, Elsa was feeling the love as well. She was supposed to be working on some royal paperwork, but every time she did so, all she could ever think of was that girl... that one beautiful girl who had saved her in the storm.

Elsa still had no idea who she was, no what she truly looked like. The only thing she was certain of was her voice, that one angelic voice.

As she worked, Elsa found herself humming the tune the girl had sung to her, said song uplifting her spirits and making her otherwise stressful session rather pleasant.

While she worked, however, Kristoff walked by her office. His eyebrows pricked as he stuck his head through the door. "Um... Elsa? You okay?"

Elsa smiled. "Oh, good morning Kristoff. I'm just working on some stuff."

"I can see that, but you're unusually... happy," Kristoff stated. "Like... you've been super duper happy lately, ever since your birthday."

"Well..." Elsa admitted with a blush. "I have had that girl on my mind."

"Ah yes, the mystery girl who apparently saved you," Kristoff remarked, still not believing even half of Elsa's tale. "You know, there were no footprints by you on the beach."

"What does that mean?"

"How can you prove you weren't just dreaming?" Kristoff argued. "I mean, you were under the water for a pretty long time."

"I can't... but I remember it clear as day. It wasn't a dream, Kristoff," Elsa said, sighing in content. "And that means she is real, and out there."

Kristoff sighed, finally giving in to Elsa's narrative. "Okay... okay, you win, this girl is real, but what now? I mean... she didn't exactly give you her name did she?"

"No... and I couldn't really remember her face," Elsa answered. "But I do remember her voice. That's the part that's sticking with me. It was the voice of an angel, the voice you can only imagine exists in your dreams and yet... there it was coming from her mouth."

"So... the only thing that you do remember is her voice," Kristoff remarked. "And yet there are about a bajillion gay women in Arendelle, how do we know which one of them is your dream girl?"

"We don't," Elsa sighed. "I mean, we can't just go round to everyone's house asking, are you the woman of my dreams?"

"No, but that would probably be really funny," Kristoff joked. "Alright... let me handle it, okay? I'm very good with people. If I can dig anything up on your girl, I'll let you know."

"Wait..." Elsa said. "Kristoff... there's something I need to confess. If we find this girl... and she's truly the one for me... I'm going to marry her."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Elsa... you only just met her. Isn't that taking things a bit too fast?"

"No, it's not... it's true love."

"Elsa, what do you know about true love?" Kristoff asked her. "I mean, think about it. You only just met her, you're delirious... it's not healthy for you to obsess over her like this."

"I... Kristoff, you don't understand. For the first time since my parents died, I'm happy. Let me have this happiness, Kristoff, please," Elsa begged. "You're my best friend. I want you to be happy for me."

Kristoff smiled, holding Elsa's hand. "Then I am happy for you, Elsa." He gave her a hug, warm and loving, the kind a best friend would give. "If you wanna marry her, then go ahead. You deserve a happy ever after."

Elsa shed a few tears, crying in joy. "Thank you... for everything."

xXx

Down in her grotto, Anna was laying on her large velvet cushion, gazing up into the air, seeing sunlight peak into her cavern from a small hole in the ceiling.

As she admired the many treasures around her, she realised that all of them were nothing compared to Elsa, the beautiful woman she had rescued.

Elsa was everything to Anna. She only knew three things about her. One, she was beautiful. Two, she was a queen. and three, she had magic, powerful ice magic.

She had to learn more about her... somehow.

As she pondered her feelings for Elsa, Olaf suddenly swam into the cavern with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Anna!"

Anna looked over at her little friend, smiling. "Oh hey Olaf, what's up?"

Olaf swam out into the opening of the cave, dragging out a large object under a piece of seaweed. "I found something I know you'll love!" He then pulled the seaweed away, revealing his gift to Anna.

It was a massive portrait of Elsa, but she wasn't wearing the suit Anna had remembered from the night before. In this picture, Elsa was wearing a teal and black coloured dress with matching gloves and a long purple cape.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise and pure joy. She went giddy with excitement, quickly jetting over to the painting. "Oh my gosh, I love it!" She said with glee. "Where in the oceans did you find this?"

"It was just on the sea floor," Olaf explained. "I think it might have been knocked off that ship during the storm."

Anna swam up to the painting, gently stroking her hand along Elsa's cheek. "She's perfect. Thank you, Olaf."

The little fish beamed. "Well, I'll go and give you girls some privacy now. You probably have a lot to talk about."

Anna giggled, knowing exactly what her little fish friend meant.

As Olaf swam out of the grotto with his little fins, Anna smiled, resting her arms beside the image of Elsa. "Oh Elsa," she sighed dreamily. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Anna then blushed softly. "Wait, you want me to come with you to your castle on a date? Well, I don't know, Queen Elsa. I mean, I am a very busy Princess after all."

She giggled, lost in her fake narrative. Her every waking thought was of Elsa now. Every moment she was to herself, her mind conjured up the image in her mind of the beautiful queen.

Anna then ran a finger along Elsa's cheek, smiling. "I love you, Elsa," she professed from her heart.

"Oh, do you now?" A deep booming tone echoed through the chamber.

Anna quickly spun around, catching the sight of her father, the King, enter her cavern. "Papa? W-what are you doing here?"

The King gave her a disappointed look, a frown etched into his brow. "I followed your friend, Olaf, here... Although now, I wish I hadn't."

Anna scurried backwards slightly. "Daddy, I'm fine. This is just my collection of stuff."

"I'm not talking about that, Anna," her father corrected her. "I'm talking about this!" He pulled out his trident, pointing it directly at the painting of Elsa.

Anna's heart sank. Her secret had been discovered. "Daddy... Please, you don't understand."

"I understand, alright," the King said. "I understand that you have taken complete leave of your senses! What are you thinking?!"

"Papa, I'm not a child anymore!" Anna argued, standing up to her father. "I can be in love with whoever I want!"

"She's a human! She can't be trusted!"

"So what?! Weren't we humans once too?" Anna called back.

"You know what those humans did to your mother," the King said softly. "Please... Give this up."

Anna sighed, knowing she had to prove herself. "No," she defied. "Humans can't all be bad. I know it in my heart.

"You don't know what you are saying." Her father then pointed his trident at her. "Anna, by all the powers at my disposal, I forbid you from going to the surface."

"No," Anna refused. "I'm my own woman. You don't command me."

The ocean King sighed. He knew there was only one way to save his daughter in his eyes. He clutched his trident, holding it up. "I didn't want to do this, Anna, but you have left me no choice. I've let your obsession with the humans run long enough. It's gone too far!"

His trident then glowed golden with awesome power, before a beam of light fired from it, destroying the painting of Elsa.

Anna screamed out. "Nooooooooo!"

The King then laid waste to the rest of Anna's collection, destroying it all in one fell swoop. When the dust had settled, he turned his gaze at Anna, feeling regret. "I'm sorry," he said. "But this was for your own good."

Anna's heart broke as her father took his leave. She started to cry wet, watery tears into the ocean. She slammed her hand onto the seabed as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her life's work, all those trips she had gone on with Olaf, all of it was now for nothing.

She curled up, feeling her life was now lacking any meaning whatsoever. She sighed, continuing to cry. Her heart was gone now, an empty hole in its place.

As she wept, Olaf swam back into the ruins of the grotto, having seen the devastation from afar. "Anna?" He asked, trying to get her attention.

Anna didn't look at him, merely sobbing her eyes out. There was no point to this anymore.

Olaf sighed. "I'm sorry... I'll just go and... Give you some space okay?"

Anna silently thanked her small fish friend, watching him leave. She rose up and looked amongst the wreckage of her collection for anything worth salvageable. As she eyed the location, she eventually saw a small twinkle of light in the rubble.

Anna swam over to the light, discovering that it was, in fact, her dinglehopper. She picked it up and placed it in her satchel bag, wondering if could eve restart her collection from a disaster such as this.

Before she could think on the subject any longer, she suddenly heard a strange sound come from the darkness.

"What was that?" She asked, aloud.

She then heard the sound again, now seeing it was indeed a whispering, hissing noise.

At that moment, a voice hissed. "Poor ssssweet child."

Anna jumped, holding her dinglehopper like a dagger, hoping to defend herself from whatever was stalking her. "Who's there?" She demanded. "Show yourself."

As Anna said those words, her mysterious visitors revealed themselves. They were a pair of black eels, with sickly green markings on their scales. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow as they coiled around Anna.

"Do not fear ussss, child," they said in unison, black tongues slithering from their mouths. "We repressssent one who can help you."

"Help me?" Anna inquired, still rather uncomfortable around these creatures. "With what?"

"Our masssster could unite you with the one you love," one of the eels said.

"The one you call Elssssssa," the other eel added.

Anna sighed. "No, that can't be true. No one could make Elsa and me be together. It would be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for our master, the ssssea warlock," the eels replied. "Follow ussss, let ussss take you to him."

Anna gulped, her mind deciding to reluctantly follow the strange creatures, some part of her hoping that what there were promising was partly true and that somehow, she and Elsa could be together.

"Lead on," she said decisively.

"Excelllllent," the eels hissed, swimming out of the cavern, with Anna following behind them.

xXx

Anna followed the eels across the ocean floor, to a part of the sea even she didn't dare to go. As they entered this forbidden trench, Anna felt her heart skip a beat. The water around them was an unusually eerie green, murky and dark.

The eels swam towards a large cave, one that had a very foreboding atmosphere. As Anna swam up to it, she started to feel scared, like there was a dark presence touching her skin.

Entering the cave, Anna felt something wrap around her tail. Looking down, she saw small weed-like polyps holding her, moaning incoherently. Their words almost sounded like "Go back."

Anna screamed, pulling her fins away from the creature. As she looked around, she saw thousands of the weed creatures, all lining the walls towards a large central chamber.

With all her gusto, Anna swam towards the chamber, taking a moment to look around the eerie dark room. There was a large cauldron in the centre, bubbling from the heat of an undersea vent, green flames erupting from it.

Anna looked around, seeing various artifacts and items that she couldn't recognise or begin to fathom what evil purpose they served.

"H-hello?" The young mermaid called out, wondering if there was any life in this place. "Is there anyone there?"

Suddenly, a slithering mass of black tentacles oozed out from a crack in the nearby wall, travelling slowly towards her at a rather calm pace.

When they reached Anna, the tentacles started to coil around each other, beginning to take some sort of ugly, disgusting shape. They morphed and contorted as the black mass gave way to purple skin. Soon, the tentacles had changed into the upper body of a human, with dark purple skin. His eyes were yellow, evil and enticing, and his hair was brown, with sideburns on his cheeks, the same shade Anna's father had in his younger years.

He then opened his mouth, revealing a row of golden teeth in a wide grin. "Princess Anna, I presume?" he said in a rather cordial manner.

"Y-yes," Anna answered her name, rather in fear of the strange creature who seemed to be a man. "Who are you?"

The tentacled creature smiled. "I am Hans, my dear. Warlock of the seven seas."

"Why did you have those eels lead me here?" Anna asked, wanting to know the purpose of being before such a strange being.

Hans smiled, slithering about on his tentacles. "Oh, I keep tabs on all the creatures of the ocean and when I saw your plight in my visions, I knew I had to help you."

"My plight?" Anna wondered.

Hans looked at her dead in the eyes. "Why, your little affair with the surface queen, of course. Elsa, isn't it?"

"Yes," Anna said, a sense of fear growing inside of her at the mention of her love's name. Was this creature going to hurt her beloved? "Why would you help me with her?"

"Because helping people is what I do," Hans said. "I help people with whatever little problems they have in their lives, and they're always most grateful."

"Really? But... how come I've never heard of you?"

"Oh... not many people really hear of me out loud," Hans remarked. "See, there are some people in power around here who'd rather keep my existence a secret... like your father."

"What about Papa?"

Hans chuckled. "Let's just say I know him very well and…well, a lot of other folk like yourself seem to hate me because I'm evil, apparently. Can you imagine? A loyal servant of the ocean spirits like me, evil?"

Anna was very confused about this creature; she didn't know whether to like him or dislike him. But there was a certain thing they shared. Her father hated him just like he was disappointed in her. "I can understand how you feel... papa hates me too."

"I don't hate you, though," Hans replied, a tentacle wrapping around Anna's shoulder. "Quite the opposite, actually. I quite like you. You aren't like the other merfolk. You've got the drive, passion, things I once had at your age. In fact, I'm going to help you be with your queen and live out your wildest dream."

"Y-you can do that?" Anna asked, her eyes widening. "But... how?"

"Oh, it's very simple, angelfish," Hans explained. "The only way for you to be with that human…is for you to become human yourself."

Anna chuckled. "Get real, tentacles. I may love humans, but I don't know the first thing about becoming one, and who's to say Elsa won't just leave me? She's a queen, I'm a mermaid."

Hans scoffed, laughing with Anna. "That's quite funny... because I've been watching her as well. She's practically obsessed with finding the girl who saved her life."

Anna's eyes widened. "W-what? S-she is?"

"Oh, yes. She's practically head over heels for you. She even confessed to her friend she wants to marry you. But I'm getting off-topic. Now, here's the deal. I'll turn you into a human for three days. If you can get her to kiss you before the sun sets on day three, you'll be a human for good. But if not, you turn back into a mermaid…and you belong to me."

"Wait, what?" Anna inquired. "What was that last part about? Belong to you?"

"Take a wild guess," Hans stated, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. "Go on, I can wait. We've got all the time in the world."

Anna thought for a moment, before it finally clicked. "No," Anna said. "I may love Elsa, but I'm not selling my soul for her. I'm not that desperate."

"Well, if you don't want to be with Elsa, that's your decision," he said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders. "Have fun being alone with a family who doesn't understand you, pining for a girl you can never touch."

Anna started to swim out of Hans's lair, but then stopped. This could be her only chance to be with Elsa. What's more, the warlock was right; Adgar had already proven that he would never understand her. "Tell me something. If I do take this deal, and I get Elsa to kiss me before time runs out, will that be the end of it? You won't come after me or anything like that?"

"Yep. If you succeed and kiss her, you'll be human permanently, and you'll never hear from me again."

Anna sighed, knowing this was her only option. "Alright," she finally said. "I'll do it."

Hans grinned, sliding about on his tentacles with joy. "Ah, wonderful! I knew you'd come around eventually, my dear princess." He then slid up to her, smiling. "But now, I'm afraid we need to discuss my…payment."

"Payment?"

"I'm not running a charity here, you know," Hans remarked. "A sea warlock has to pay the bills somehow."

"What do you want, then?" Anna asked, wanting to get this done with. "Money? Jewels? Some relic of my father's?"

"Oh, please!" Hans scoffed. "I'm not after anything so pedestrian. All I want is a token; a trifle, really. You won't even notice that it's gone."

"Something of mine?"

"Correct."

"Alright," Anna acknowledged, thinking for a moment. "Maybe you could have my braids, then. I mean, I hear surface girls tend to fall for other girls with short hair."

"Eugh, no!" Hans spat, making a disgusted face. "Why would I take your _hair?_ That's just fucking disturbing, even by my standards. Seriously, what are you kids reading these days?" He then cupped her chin, gazing into her eyes."No, angelfish, what I want…is your voice."

Anna put her fingers on her throat, feeling the vibrations of her vocal cords as she spoke. "My….voice?"

"Bingo," Hans said. "No speaking, no singing, no doing that weird clicking thing you kids seem to like doing these days, nada, zero, zip, zilch, bupkis. You'll be completely mute."

"B-but…why on Earth would you want that?"

"It's the most valuable thing a mermaid has, isn't it? That wonderful singing voice. And what's more, your voice is the most beautiful in the entire ocean. One voice for two legs. That's my final offer, Princess. Take it or leave it."

Anna sighed. "Fine, fine, you can have my voice," she acquiesced. "Just get it over and done with so I don't have to see you again."

"Wonderful!" He went over to a cabinet and opened it, pulling out bottles of various shapes and sizes. "Now, I know what you're thinking: 'how can I get my dear Queenie to kiss me without my voice?'" he asked, emptying the bottles' contents into a large cauldron in the centre of the room. "Simple: you still have that pretty face, and that lovely figure. Trust me, nothing's more important than body language! I've had a look around up there, you know. Humans don't like a lot of blabbering; it bores them to death. No, the women that get the most attention are the quiet ones, the ones who are more withdrawn."

"Don't worry; just give me legs, and I'll get her," Anna said, hoping she sounded more confident than she was.

Hans smiled. "I'm sure you will. But first, let's make this little deal official, shall we?" A glowing sheet of paper appeared before Anna, with a fish-bone quill beside it. It looked to be a contract, which read: _I hereby grant unto Hans, the Warlock of the Seas, ONE VOICE_. There were several lines written in a language that Anna didn't understand, and then, just above a line with _Signed_ beside it, were three ominous words: _For all eternity._ "Just sign your name," Hans said, grinning, "and we'll be in business."

Anna quickly grabbed the quill from the air and sighed. "Papa... please forgive me," she said, shedding a few tears. She then quickly signed her name on the paper in ghostly ink.

Hans grabbed it, a triumphant smile on his face. "Yes!" He began waving his hands over the cauldron, eerie lights swirling all around them. He sang out his magic words: " _Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea! Larengix glaucitis, et max laryngitis,_ la voce _to ME!_ " A pair of ghostly hands flew up out of the cauldron, wispy claws swirling above their master. He met Anna's eyes, his own glowing with malice. "Now…SING."

Anna did as Hans commanded, singing a sad, wordless melody. As she did so, a golden orb began to glow in her throat.

"Keep singing!" Hans encouraged, making the hands move towards Anna.

Anna kept singing, her voice rising in pitch. As she sang, one of the hands wrapped around her midsection, holding her in place. The other reached into her mouth and down her throat, making Anna lean back and creating a tantalizingly warm feeling in her chest. After a moment, the hand withdrew from Anna's body, taking the warm feeling with it. Held in its clutches was the glowing orb. The mermaid's throat was still trying to sing, but no sound or vibration came from it. Anna's eyes widened as she stared at the orb. _That's my voice_ , she thought. She could only put her hands around her throat and watch helplessly as the orb slid inside of Hans' seashell necklace.

Anna was suddenly encased in a bubble of water, lifting her up into the air. A prickly numbness began to crawl up through her body, from the tip of her tail on up to the top of her head. She could see golden lights swirling around her. They were bright-so bright it hurt. _Everything_ hurt. Just then, a titanic bolt of intense, unbearable pain shot through her as her tail began to rip in half. Anna felt as if she were being split open and set on fire. Her skin was boiling, her insides melting. She wanted to swim away, but she couldn't move. All that she could do was open her mouth, silently screaming.

Anna couldn't even begin to fathom where the pain was coming from, or when it would end. She wanted so badly for her voice to be heard and for someone to save her from this torture.

Now split, her tail began to change. As her fins changed, her toes appeared, which she wiggled. Her fins became her feet, and the rest of her tail became her legs. It then stopped in an area near her stomach. A golden light went through the unchanged area, forming her waist, rear, and slit.

As her tail changed, a golden light zapped through her torso, creating her lungs. This caused her chest to expand, making her breasts bigger. The bubble then began to grow smaller and the pressure inside it began to build, crushing her. She was forced to bring herself together. Then, the bubble burst, leaving Anna out in the open, naked except for her bra.

She then felt the sting of salt water entering her body adding to the burning sensation she already felt after the transformation. She gasped in pain, and choked. She couldn't breathe. She tried inhaling water, but it was too thick. _What's going on?!_ she thought.

Then, her eyes widened as the horrible realisation hit her: _Air. Humans need air._

And Anna, now fully human, was very, _very_ far from it.

Her lungs heaved, trying to eject the foreign fluid from her body. She coughed and gurgled, her arms and legs flailing helplessly in panic. She had never been so scared before in her life. She was going to die; she would drown here, in the ocean that had once been her home.

As she kicked her legs and waved her arms in a vain attempt to swim away, Olaf swam into the cave, his eyes going wide in horror. "Anna!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you?!"

Anna didn't reply; she was barely even conscious.

Olaf swam up under her arm and wrapped his fins around her midsection, dragging her out of the cave and up towards the surface. As they broke the water's surface, the former mermaid took her first breath as a human, gulping fresh air into her straining lungs.

As she dropped back down into the water, Olaf looked at her, concern on his face. "Are you okay?!" Anna slowly nodded, and Olaf sighed in relief. "Come on; let's get to the shore."

He helped her to the shallows near the beach where Anna had rescued Elsa. The former mermaid spasmed, and Olaf heard her breath hitching: she was coughing. She crawled gingerly forward on her hands and knees, wincing with each movement. Her legs were still burning from the magic that had split them apart from her tail, and the cool water felt like ice against her skin. She soon collapsed onto her belly on a large rock, and didn't move from there. Olaf swam closer, and was relieved to see that she was still breathing. The exhaustion from her near-drowning had gotten the best of her; she had fallen asleep.

xXx

The next morning, Anna slowly awoke. She looked around in confusion, blinking in the light of the morning sun on the beach where she lay. The night before was a blur to her now.

"Where am I?" she tried to say, but no words came out. Anna felt her throat, remembering that she no longer had her voice. She could feel no vibrations from her vocal cords, and her throat felt strangely hollow.

She rubbed her eyes and turned herself over, leaning back against the rock. As she looked down, expecting to see her tail, she instead saw her knees. She immediately bolted upright, her eyes widening in shock, her mouth open in a silent gasp.

She slowly lifted her leg out of the water, her shocked expression becoming one of surprise. Legs. Long, smooth, slender, perfect legs. She was human. She grinned with pure joy, wiggling her new toes.

"Anna?" A voice asked her.

Anna looked to her left, seeing Olaf's face poking out from the water, his little blue eyes looking up at her. "What happened to you?"

Before Anna could even attempt to explain her experience to Olaf, the two of them then heard a loud cawing above them.

"Yoo-hoo!" a familiar voice called out. "Hello, Princess!" Anna looked up and saw Oaken flying above them. He landed on her outstretched leg. "Well, something seems different about you."

Anna nodded excitedly, eager to tell Oaken what had happened... somehow.

"Hmmm..." Oaken thought, trying to figure out what was different about the princess. "Ooooh! I know! Your hair! You've been straightening your hair with the dinglehopper!"

Anna giggled and wiggled her leg up and down, telling Oaken what was new.

"Oh my!" The seagull realised, feeling Anna's feet with his feathers. "These are new! Where on earth did you get these from?"

"I'm not sure," Olaf stated. "I found her in this part of the ocean with them... somehow."

Oaken's eyebrow raised. "Wait... what part of the ocean?"

"It was really dark," Olaf informed him. "Very, very dark, and there was this weird green mist everywhere. It was really scary."

Oaken sighed. "I know exactly where this came from. These legs are the work of Hans."

"Who's Hans?" Olaf asked.

"He's the warlock of the oceans, a powerful user of ancient merfolk magic," Oaken stated. "I've heard many a tale of people who made deals with him, only for them to disappear not long after."

"Oh no..." Olaf looked down. "Anna's not gonna disappear, is she?"

"Not if we help her do her part of the deal," Oaken corrected. The seagull looked up at Anna. "Anna, did you make a deal with Hans for these legs?"

Anna nodded in response.

"I see. And what did you give him in return?"

She tapped her throat, mouthing, " _My voice."_

Oaken nodded. "Oh, dear. And you have to get a kiss of true love, don't you?"

Anna nodded again.

"Oh! We just need to get Anna to kiss Elsa!" Olaf chirped. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"It's not that simple, little one," Oaken said. "That sea warlock always puts a time limit on his spells. My guess is Anna only has a few days to get that kiss."

"Oh no..." Olaf groaned. "Anna, can't we just take you back to Atlantica? Maybe your father can fix this?"

Anna shook her head rapidly, waving her hands in a "no" gesture.

Olaf sighed. He knew trying to talk Anna out of this whole scenario was completely pointless. The best he could do was make sure she made it out okay. "Alright, alright, we'll help you get with Elsa and get your kiss."

Anna grinned, before picking Olaf up in her arms and kissing his forehead softly.

Oaken eyed Anna over, wondering their next move. "Hmmm, we need to get you dressed, Princess. I'm pretty sure humans don't walk around without their clothes on."

"Clothes?" Olaf wondered. "Where is Anna gonna find those on a beach?"

"Well... right here!" Oaken declared, producing the tattered remains of a sail from behind a large rock. "This should suit our Anna just fine!"

Anna giggled, feeling very happy to be wearing human clothes for the first time.

"Stand up, Princess," Oaken said. "and let the expert work his magic."

Anna stood up on her own two feet, slightly wobbling due to being unable to find her balance at first. These legs would definitely get some getting used to.

Oaken flew around Anna, wrapping the sail around her new human body. The sail, tattered and brown, fit Anna's figure quite nicely. After putting the finishing touches on Anna's new dress by tying a long rope around her waist, Oaken sat on the rock with pride.

"Ta-da!" He declared, very happy with his handiwork. "You look sensational."

Anna posed for a moment, taking a few steps in her new sail dress. Oaken had done a perfect job with it. She hoped Elsa would love her in it... if she ever saw her.

She brushed her hair around, dancing with glee. I'm human! She thought excitedly.

Before Anna could pose in her dress any longer, the three of them then heard distant voices approach them from the other side of the beach.

"Oh no!" Olaf exclaimed. "We better hide!"

As Olaf and Oaken ducked behind the rock, Anna still stood, mildly confused about what was going on. She quickly gave in and hid behind the rock, but still kept her eyes peeled out from its side.

"Elsa, are you sure we should be here?" one of the approaching voices, a male, suddenly said. "I mean, we searched this beach about ten times already."

"This was where I first saw her, Kristoff," the other voice, a female, replied. "I have a feeling she could still be here."

Anna's eyes went wide. This was Elsa, her true love. Hans was right, she was indeed searching for her.

As she hid behind the rock, Anna saw Elsa, no longer wearing the same suit from the other night but rather a beautiful dress that seemed to be made of ice with a long cape, and the other man, who Anna assumed was Kristoff, walk onto the scene.

Kristoff looked around, looking closely at the remains of the ship he and Elsa had been on a few days before. "This must be debris from the ship," he mused. "Shame... I actually kinda liked being on that mouldy wooden garbage scow."

Elsa chuckled. "There will be other ships in our navy, old friend."

"But none as amazing as that one," Kristoff admitted.

As Elsa sat down by the rock she was hiding on, Anna looked over at her features, seeing the worry and the sadness in her eyes. She could tell she was in love with her for sure and hopefully, within three days, they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Elsa sighed, not noticing Anna on the rock. "Kristoff... can I be honest?"

"Be as honest as you like," Kristoff remarked, looking out over the ocean.

"I'm... feeling I might never find that girl," Elsa said. "Maybe you were right after all... Maybe I did drink too much sea water."

"No way," Kristoff argued. "You said it yourself, that girl made you super happy. And I want to see you happy too. I'm not giving up and neither should you."

Elsa smiled. "I know but..."

Anna climbed up on top of the rock. She was so close. This was too perfect. However, the morning sun cast Anna's shadow over Elsa. Elsa then looked up and saw Anna above her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and screamed. "Oh my God!"

Kristoff drew his sword. "What the hell?!"

Anna jumped up, clearly scared by Elsa's scream. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the rock and fell over, tumbling on top of Elsa.

Their faces were inches apart, and Elsa's eyes were gazing into her own. Anna felt her heart skip a beat and both women blushed furiously.

"Um..." Elsa quietly said. "Hello there."

Anna jumped off Elsa, quickly pushing herself against the wall in panic.

"No, no, no, no," Elsa calmed her, getting up, raising her hands and silently telling Kristoff to put his sword away. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Anna sighed, and brushed her hair out of her face, before smiling and looking directly into Elsa's eyes again.

Elsa looked back, her cheeks full of blush and love. "I... think I know you," she confessed. Could this be the girl who saved her? It was a possibility and Elsa knew she had to take that chance.

Kristoff walked to her side. "Well... what should we do with her Elsa?" He asked her.

Elsa smiled. "Let's take her back to my castle. I want to get to know her a little bit better."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "As you wish, Elsa."

Anna then beamed with a smile. She was going home with the girl of her dreams and she couldn't be happier.

xXx

Elsa's castle was truly a sight to behold. Amongst all the other buildings in the kingdom of Arendelle, the castle stood out very much from afar, with its stone walls mixed in with contemporary wooden construction.

In one of the many dining halls of the castle, beside a set of windows that gave Elsa and Kristoff a good view of the fjord of Arendelle, the queen and her right hand were waiting patiently.

"Has the girl been giving a clean bath?" Elsa inquired of her newest arrival.

Kristoff nodded dutifully. "Yes, I believe so. I also took the liberty of having the maids clothe her in something more... appropriate."

Elsa smiled, looking at her own dress. She had traded her ice gown for her most regal attire, the beautiful dress she had worn to her coronation. She felt it was still a little tight for her, but nonetheless, she had to do her best to impress the girl.

"By the way, Elsa," Kristoff spoke again. "Are you sure... she's her? The one who saved you?"

The queen exhaled. "No, I'm not," she confessed. "But there's just something about her that feels…familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

"Well... if things go well," Kristoff stated. "Maybe you could ask her where she's from? Get all that juicy details from her. Once you've got enough, I'm sure you'll know she's the one."

Elsa smiled. "Well, if she isn't the one I met on the beach, at least she will be somebody."

"Very true," Kristoff agreed.

At that moment, the two of them heart soft footsteps from the door to the dining hall. The two turned around to see Anna, being escorted by two of Elsa's guards. Her strawberry hair was neatly tied up in a bun, with a green clip holding it in place. She wore a beautiful green ball gown, with rosemaling on the bodice and skirt. She looked very much like a princess now, more than ever.

"The girl you requested, my queen," stated one of the guards, a well-toned Arabian woman.

"Thank you, Fareeha," Elsa said. "That will be all."

As the two guards left, Elsa blushed softly, as she looked at Anna's little shy smile. She could tell this was the happiest the girl had been in her entire life.

"Hello again, my dear," Elsa said, taking her hands. "I don't remember owning a dress like this before. It suits you very well."

The girl giggled slightly as she shyly blushed.

Elsa smiled. "First of all, I apologise for not introducing myself." She then bowed respectfully to the girl. "I am Queen Elsa. You are in my kingdom, Arendelle."

Anna tried her best to mimic Elsa's movements, believing them to be the customary human greeting.

The queen took Anna's hand in her own gloved one, leading her over to the large table, where an enormous feast had been prepared for them both.

Before they had a chance to sit down, Anna quickly tugged on Elsa's cape in an attempt to get her attention.

Elsa looked over at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, dear? Is the table not to your liking?"

Anna shook her head, then tapped her throat with her fingertips.

"Oh..." Elsa realised, understanding the message. "You… can't speak, can you?"

Anna nodded sadly, confirming Elsa's fears.

Elsa sighed. This wasn't the girl of her dreams after all. She had distinctly remembered the girl singing to her, with the voice of an angel. But this girl had no voice at all, so she couldn't possibly have sung to her. She looked down, feeling like she had gotten her thoughts up for nothing. However, she quickly realised she didn't want her guest to feel sad, so did her best to keep a smile on her face.

Anna suddenly reached out, touching Elsa's cheek the way she had done on the beach when they had met. She hoped that could trigger Elsa's memory.

The blonde haired queen merely smiled, holding Anna's hand. "You have soft skin."

 _No..._ Anna thought, her head drooping slightly in defeat. Her backup plan had failed; Elsa didn't remember her touch. Her hand then slid back to her side as they finally sat down at the dining table.

Sitting down at the table, Anna looked at Elsa, giving her true love a warm smile. She wished every day could be like this, just her and Elsa together, both of them happy... well one of them anyway.

Elsa smiled back in return, feeling herself growing rather fond of the girl in her care.

As Anna looked down at her food, she then noticed various cutlery, objects she had seen on her scavenging trips, but felt very out of place here.

She then picked up a three-pronged object, that she knew as a dinglehopper and started to brush and thread it through her hair.

Elsa put down her drink, raising an eyebrow in confusion at Anna. "What on earth are you doing?"

Anna suddenly put the dinglehopper down, her face red with utter embarrassment. Clearly, the dinglehopper was supposed to be used in private.

The queen couldn't help laughing a small, adorable little laugh at the whole scene. This girl was a cute, clueless dork... and she was loving every second she spent with her.

Anna tried to straighten her posture so as to not look so goofy to Elsa, but the queen still laughed.

Elsa then began to eat her own food, still keeping her baby blues tied to Anna at all times. She didn't want that girl out of her sight.

Anna looked down at the food on her plate. If only I could find some way to tell her who I am, she thought. She then started eating as well, doing her best to copy what Elsa was doing with the silverware. She looked at the queen, then down at her plate. She used her fork to arrange the bits of food into letters, then tapped on the table to get Elsa's attention.

Elsa looked at Anna, rather confused. "Too hot for you?"

Anna shook her head, before pointing to her plate.

Elsa looked down at the letters on the plate, seeing that they spelt out the word "ANNA" in bold. "Anna?" she asked. "Is that your name?"

Anna nodded.

"Anna," Elsa repeated. "I love that name. It suits you very well."

Anna smiled and blushed in response, feeling warm from Elsa's compliment.

xXx

Later that evening, after dinner with Elsa, Anna was laying on the queen-size bed in the room provided to her by Elsa's servants. She had never been on anything more comfortable in her entire life, and she wished she could lay in it forever.

As she tried to get some sleep, she heard a knocking sound come from her window.

She sat up in bed, seeing the familiar sight of Oaken perched behind the window. She smiled, walking over to the window and opened it, gazing out at the night sky in front of them.

"Yoo-Hoo, Princess!" Oaken greeted her. "Wow... they've really given you the en-suite haven't they."

Anna giggled, not really understanding Oaken's reference.

Oaken then looked up. seeing Anna's hair was in a bit of a tangled mess on her head. "Oh, what have you done? You forgot to use your dinglehopper."

Anna rolled her eyes. She wanted to tell Oaken how embarrassing using the dinglehopper was in public, but her lack of a voice prevented her from doing so.

"Anyway," Oaken said. "I was just flying by Queenie's room. She's gonna take out on a trip to see her kingdom tomorrow. I think it might be a good time to give her a kiss, don't you think?"

Anna nodded in agreement at the seagull.

"Atta girl!" Oaken chirped. "Well, I better leave you to sleep. Goodnight Princess."

Anna waved Oaken goodbye as she closed up the window and returned to her bed. She lay back with a smile on her lips. Tomorrow would be the day she kissed Elsa, and this whole ordeal would be over.

xXx

The next morning, Anna awoke bright and early. Today was the big day, the day she would finally kiss her true love.

As she yawned and stretched in her bed, she saw the door to her room, and the familiar blue-clad form of Elsa entered, her face an expression of happiness. "Good morning, Anna," she greeted her.

Anna blushed, loving the sound of her name coming off Elsa's tongue.

Elsa lay down a tray of food on the table for Anna, a few pieces of toast, an apple and a very sweet looking cupcake. "I brought you breakfast."

Anna nodded with gratitude, before digging into a piece of toast.

Elsa giggled at how eager Anna was to eat the food. "I'll be taking you out to see my kingdom today, so be ready okay?"

Anna gave Elsa a thumbs up, promising the queen.

Elsa smiled. Anna was very obedient and understanding. She petted her on the head and left in peace to enjoy her food.

As Anna finished up her food, she got out of bed, heading behind the clothes rack and quickly changing into her green gown from the day before. It fit her so perfectly. It was almost like it was meant for her in a way.

After Elsa had taken care of a few queenly duties, she and Anna headed out into the city together, walking along the bridge towards Arendelle.

Anna looked off the side of the bridge and into the water, seeing it crystal clear and blue. She had never seen water so pure before. If she had her tail, she would swim in it.

Elsa held Anna's hand, making the younger girl blush. "Come on," she said softly. "Let me show you around."

She then led Anna into the town, showing the girl the various sights of her homeland. She hoped she was putting on a good impression for the girl. After all, she didn't want to bore her.

But Anna was not bored. Far from it. She was like a little puppy, following Elsa around with wide-eyed wonder at all the marvellous things she showed her.

From the shops that sold various foods, to the different kinds of gems that Arendelle was known for, Anna was in amazement of it all.

Elsa found Anna's excitement in the littlest things the most adorable. If she didn't know better, she could swear Anna was experiencing all this stuff for the first time.

Eventually, Anna and Elsa arrived in the town square, where a group of people seemed to be dancing merrily in glee. Anna quickly pointed to them, wanting to dance with Elsa.

The snow queen giggled. "You want to try that do you?"

Anna nodded. She wanted Elsa to spin her around and let her spirit be free as a bird.

Elsa took Anna's hand, leading her into the square, her eyes staring into Anna's own with a look of devotion. She wasn't much of a dancer herself, preferring to do such actions in private, but for Anna, she would gladly make an exception.

With her other hand on Anna's waist, Elsa started to dance with the young girl, waltzing with her around the square.

Anna held Elsa's hands, dreamily gazing into the beautiful queen's eyes, eyes of radiance that she couldn't begin to comprehend. She still couldn't believe she was really here, with Elsa. Part of her wanted to kiss her right there and then, but then another side got the better of her, realising there would be a time and a place for such an event.

Elsa spun Anna along her arm, very impressed by how quickly Anna mimicked her movements. She could truly feel a spark between them, their affection and bond growing with each and every moment.

Eventually, their dance ended and Elsa and Anna left the town square, Elsa leading Anna out to a quiet field just outside of the city, with the evening sun shining over them.

Elsa then beamed, leading Anna out into the open. "Come on, Anna," she encouraged happily. "I want to show you something."

Anna nodded, gladly following her queen across the grassy plain.

As they reached the centre, finding themselves on top of a large hill, Elsa held out her hands, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay... are you ready?"

Anna grinned. She was born ready.

Elsa then stamped her foot into the grass, a wave of blue magic erupting from it and surrounding her and Anna. The wave travelled across the entire field, crystallizing the whole area into ice and snow.

Anna's eyes widened with amazement. She already knew of Elsa's powers, but seeing them in action was a sight to behold in of itself.

Elsa then held out her arms to just in front of herself, her hand making an upward motion and within an instant, a beautiful statue of herself stood there, made of ice.

The Queen's companion ran up to the statue, feeling it softly. Anna wondered if this was a second version of Elsa, if it was alive in any way.

The queen giggled. "It's not alive, if that's what your thinking... but I can bring it to life if you want." She walked to the centre of the plain, marvelling her work. "This is what I wanted to show you, Anna... my powers, my gift to the world."

Anna smiled, standing at Elsa's side and taking her hand again.

Elsa sighed. "When I was a little girl, I used to play with a few friends of mine, daughters of the servants in my palace. We would play with my powers of course, but then one night... I accidentally hit one of them in the head. My friend did recover... but my parents forbade me from using my gifts ever again."

Anna looked down, hugging Elsa tight to comfort her during this sad tale.

"When I became Queen, a foreign prince tried to make a move on me, and I freaked out... my powers were revealed to the world," Elsa said. "But eventually, I grew to embrace my powers again and now I have full control of them, but I need to know one thing... are you scared of me? Of my powers?"

Anna shook her head, she knew that Elsa couldn't be a monster, even with this strange powers. Monsters weren't supposed to be beautiful women like herself.

Elsa smiled, feeling thankful, some of her worries alleviating with Anna's silent answer. "Thank you." She then spied a small stream running alongside the hill, which gave her an idea. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?" She offered.

The younger girl's eyes widened and she nodded profusely.

Elsa smiled and walked to the water's edge, holding out her hands. From her palms, a stream of icy beams emerged, twirling and spinning around until they came together to form the shape of an icy canoe.

Anna gently put her foot in the canoe, feeling it slightly wobble in the water.

Elsa got into the boat with her, placing her hand into the water and using her magic to gently propel them down the river with an icy jet.

The boat moved forward, gently down the stream. Nature's beauty surrounded both Elsa and Anna as they sailed across the water.

Anna looked deep at Elsa's eyes. She and her were alone now. This would be the best opportunity to give Elsa that kiss. She opened out her hands, inviting Elsa to take them.

Elsa giggled, looking at her adorable young friend. She then placed her hands in Anna's, feeling hot and cold meet together in a soothing touch.

She deeply gazed into Anna's eyes, her heart starting to flutter. She was feeling love, pure and dear. This girl was the one. She could feel it now. "Anna," she confessed. "I think there's something special about you. Something that only you could tell me."

If only you knew, Elsa Anna thought, smiling at the queen.

Gravity started to pull between them, their eyes and faces starting to grow closer together. This was Anna's moment. It was now or never.

She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, wanting Elsa to kiss her in that moment, to free her from Hans's curse and make her human forever.

Elsa blushed, having not expected Anna to be so forward, but held her hands tightly and closed her lids, before moving towards Anna, lips pressed outward as well.

Anna knew she was nearly kissing Elsa. Just a few more seconds and it would be done and happy ever after was all hers.

But before their lips could meet, an unexpected current shook the boat violently.

Anna lurched back and her eyes widened as the wave suddenly toppled the canoe onto it's back, throwing Elsa and Anna into the water.

Elsa coughed as she felt water fill her lungs, treading water to keep eye contact with Anna. She sighed, having ruined the moment in part. "Damn it," she swore. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean for that to happen."

Anna's eyes rolled. _So close..._

The queen then took Anna's hand. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

xXx

After having herself and Anna be cleaned up, Elsa sat down in her private study, resting her head on the couch. The whole day had been so perfect. If the boat hadn't turned over when it did, something beautiful could have happened. Now, Elsa couldn't really be sure.

As she relaxed her rather tired arms and legs, Kristoff entered the room, smile on his face. "Hey, Elsa. How did your date with Anna go?"

"As well as I hoped," Elsa remarked. "It was perfect Kristoff. She was so happy to see everything, she wasn't afraid of my powers... god, she danced so well. It was all going so well."

"Until the boat tipped up," Kristoff remarked.

Elsa sighed. "Yes, but other than that, it was the best day of my life."

"I'm really happy for you, Elsa," Kristoff said. "Really, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa replied, grateful that Kristoff had come around after his initial doubts of Elsa's mystery dream girl. "You know, there's something in my gut, I don't know what, but there is something there that's telling me that Anna is the one."

"I don't blame you for thinking that," Kristoff agreed. "But then again, she can't exactly talk, can she? You did say the girl you saw sang to you."

Elsa sighed. "I know, I know, but her touch, the way she smiles at her, her eyes... they just make me think it is her."

"Well, don't get to worked up about it. There will be plenty of days to sort this mess out," Kristoff agreed. "Speaking of Anna, I better go check she hasn't destroyed the bathroom again."

Elsa giggled. "What's she been up to?"

"Well, last night the maids told me she tried to flood the entire bathroom," Kristoff said. "I only stopped her before the bath overflowed."

"Oh, Kristoff, relax. She probably hasn't been that educated about the world. You were like that once too, you know?"

"I know, I know," Kristoff agreed. "Anyway, I'll go check up on her. Don't stay up too late tonight okay?"

"I'll try my best," Elsa said, knowing there would probably be piles of paperwork on her desk. She sighed. Being a queen wasn't as glamorous as it looked.

xXx

Down below the waves in a dark and evil lair, Hans was pacing up and down on his tentacles, growing frustrated with how slow his plans were going. This whole scheme lay on the blind hope that Anna wouldn't be able to kiss Elsa, but from what he had seen on his magic portal, his plans were in jeopardy.

As he muttered in an ancient tongue to himself, his two eel minions swam up to him, surrounding his body. "Masssster, are you alright?"

"No, I am not," Hans scowled. "That girl is getting too close for comfort now!"

"But... if she kissses the queen," the eels stated. "Then your plans are ruined."

"I know, you stupid pair of Anguilliformes!" He bellowed, disintegrating one of them on sight.

Hans's face boiled into a rage, and he screamed, firing a blast of green magic across his lair. He was seething with anger at this revelation. "I won't allow my vengeance to be put off any longer!" He declared. "I won't let that princess earn her kiss."

"W-what will you do, Massster?" the surviving eel asked him, nervous of his power.

Hans then chuckled, slithering over to the necklace he had stored Anna's voice in when she had undergone the ritual in his lair. "I think it's time I took matters into my own tentacles."

xXx

That night, as Elsa continued working on her documents, she heard a voice coming from the beach outside the window. She didn't recognise it, but she definitely knew it was female. She ran to the window and threw it open, holding out her ear to the elements to hopefully hear the sound better.

Through the wind outside, Elsa could hear the sound better. It was the voice from her dream, the one of the girl who had saved her.

Elsa's eyes widened. She had to get down to the beach.

She quickly ran to the castle stables and mounted her horse, galloping towards the beach she had washed up on. She didn't believe in miracles, but this was one time she would.

The song still came through the wind, almost a hypnotic melody that guided and enticed Elsa to come to it, pulling her like a force of gravity.

She eventually arrived at the beach and dismounted her steed, before making her way across the beach. As she arrived at the rock she had met Anna on, her heart stopped.

Standing on the cold, midnight sand, was a woman, the same age as Anna, wearing a beautiful navy dress, singing into the wind. Her hair was jet black, her eyes a dark, hazel brown and a seashell necklace was around her neck.

Elsa blushed. This woman was absolutely beautiful, the girl of her dreams.

She gently stepped forward towards the girl, her heart pounding with anxiety. What could she say to her? Would this girl even notice her?

Suddenly, the woman turned her head, smiling at Elsa warmly. "Oh good evening, Queen Elsa."

"G-good evening," Elsa greeted in return, her cheeks red and dark in the night.

The woman walked over to Elsa, her arms around her back. "And what are you doing out here this late?"

"I was..." Elsa gulped. "I was looking for someone."

The woman smirked, pressing her necklace. "Well, my dear queen, it looks like you found her, didn't you?"

Elsa's eyes started to glow a deep green, being drawn to the stranger's gaze completely. "W-what... is your name?"

Elsa's mystery girl smiled, stroking her cheek. "My name is Helena, Elsa, and I know that we will be very happy together."

The green then filled Elsa's eyes completely as Helena cackled slightly, knowing that the mighty queen of Arendelle was under her power.


	3. Chapter 3 - Part Of Your World

_Chapter 3 - Part Of Your World_

It was the dawn of the final day for Anna. As she awoke in her vast bed, her head woozy from being half-asleep, she could only think of one thing. Her hopes were dashed. Elsa and her were unlikely to kiss today and all her efforts and the deal with Hans had been for nothing.

She sighed, silently preparing for the inevitable. A part of her wanted Elsa to burst into the room there and then, to kiss her pain away, but Elsa didn't come, as Anna knew she wouldn't.

Staring down at her legs, she wondered how long she had left before she changed back to a mermaid, to become Hans's unyielding slave. She knew that it was best to sneak away to the ocean, after bidding Elsa farewell that evening, so Hans could take her and Elsa wouldn't know.

Heartbreak would be obvious, but Anna knew this was a fool's errand now. It was all pointless to her now.

Suddenly, the young mermaid then heard the sound of tapping on her bedroom window. She looked to the left and saw Oaken again, standing at the window on his webbed feet.

"Yoo-hoo!" He cawed to her.

Anna ran up to the window and the seagull embraced her, hugging her tightly. "Well done, Anna! You did it!"

 _Did what?_ Anna wondered. She gave Oaken a confused look.

The seagull smiled at her with pride. "I was flying over queenie's room just now and I heard the most amazing news! She's planning her wedding for later today!"

Anna gasped in surprise, getting giddy with excitement, her hopes rising upwards.

"Yes! She finally found the girl she was looking for and would marry her today! You better get marching down the aisle. You aren't gonna get another chance like this."

Anna almost wanted to dart off to thank Elsa, but then she realised something. Elsa wouldn't just go out and arrange to marry her like that. She wasn't familiar with human customs but she knew that humans would often propose to get married before being married.

Something was up in the state of Arendelle, and Anna had to find out what.

"Aren't you happy?" Oaken wondered. "I mean, you're gonna be Elsa's wife!"

Anna shook her head. She had to learn what was going on. She quickly brushed her hair with her dinglehopper and headed out of her bedroom, quietly tipping on her toes.

As she reached the top of the stairwell leading to the main entrance hall, she quickly stopped, hiding behind a wall.

Down at the bottom of the steps was Elsa, Kristoff... and a strange woman Anna had never seen before, yet... looked almost identical to her.

Anna's eyes widened. Who was this mystery woman?

"Elsa..." Kristoff spoke, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure this is her? The girl who saved you the other night?"

Elsa nodded happily, looking at the woman with a warm smile. "Yes, Kristoff. This is her. I finally found her after all this time, and this afternoon, I'll be taking her as my wife."

"But Elsa... what about Anna?" Kristoff wondered. "I mean... what are you gonna do about her?"

"I'll invite her to the wedding of course," Elsa replied. "Perhaps she could be a bridesmaid for Helena."

Anna's heart sank. Had Elsa really abandoned her so quickly? How could she do this to her, after the beautiful past couple of days they had spent together.

Elsa's fiancee smirked, looking up at Anna from the corner of her eye.

Kristoff sighed. "I'll tell her soon then," he agreed. "When will the wedding ship depart?"

"At sunset, and all of Arendelle is welcome," Elsa stated. "I want everyone to be there for my big day."

Helena then grabbed Elsa's arm, snuggling her tightly. "Oh Elsa, I'm so happy to be finally here. I can't believe you chose me."

"Believe it, my love," Elsa said, gazing at her. "This afternoon, you and I will be wed."

Anna couldn't bear to watch any longer, her heart already torn in half. She then ran as far as her legs would carry her back to the room, throwing herself onto the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed.

 _Why Elsa? Why did you do this to me?_

Down on the stairwell, Helena overhead Anna's sobbing, devilishly grinning at the sound of her suffering. "One broken heart, check. Next, the hand in marriage of one Queen Elsa." She chuckled, before making her way to Elsa's throne room.

xXx

Later that day, as the sun began to set over the horizon, a variety of guests from all over Arendelle and a few neighbouring kingdoms gathered onto a mighty wedding barge in the middle of the Arendelle fjord. It was a tradition for Arendelle, a country with great naval might, that its royalty wed out at sea.

The ship was long and vast, a literal floating palace.

Sat on the beach where she had washed up, seeing the ship gently drift out of the harbour, was Anna, hugging her human legs for what she believed to be for the last time.

In this moment, there would be no last-minute heroics. She was doomed to be Hans's slave forever now and she had proven her father right. Humans really were nothing more than barbaric fish eaters.

Just then, a small white grouper fish arose from the water, smiling at Anna. "Hey, Anna," he said politely. "Oaken told me what happened."

Anna sighed, looking at Olaf and petting him on the head.

"You know... if this goes over in the right way, you could still be friends with Elsa," Olaf suggested. "She's still nice to you, after all... and she did invite you to the wedding."

Anna didn't go. She had refused on the spot, much to Elsa's sadness. She wouldn't be there while Elsa said her vows to someone else.

She shook her head at Olaf, reminding him of her time limit that was almost up.

Olaf looked down. "I'm sorry... I was only trying to make you feel better before... you know."

Anna smiled, giving Olaf a hug one last time. In her mind, she wanted to tell him how thankful she was for him being her best friend, but without a voice, that would be impossible now.

xXx

Meanwhile, in her quarters on the wedding ship, Helena was preparing herself to be Elsa's blushing bride. As she put on her makeup in the large mirror in front of her, she chuckled to herself. "Oh, this was all too easy. To think that humans would have just as weak minds as Merfolk."

She stroked the mirror and her reflection changed to her true form, Hans, Warlock of the seas. Helena smiled and Hans mimicked it.

"Once this awful ceremony is over," he muttered. "I'll have to arrange a little accident for Elsa, possibly to take her out of the picture. And with her gone, I'll assume the throne in her place."

He grinned. "and with her navy under my command, I can begin my conquest of the surface realm and finally destroy you, father! You... with your great power over the oceans, saw fit to end my mother's life!" He snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh, you tried to justify it, say it was a necessary sacrifice, but she was trying to better us merfolk against the surface world." Hans remembered his mother, seeing her large, white form in the mirror in front of him. "But today, Ursula, my mother, you shall be avenged and in your name, I shall rule all the land and the sea as master of the world!"

He stood up and burst into a fight of evil laughter, knowing that his plans would soon succeed. "And as for little princess Anna... well, let this be a lesson to never trust a man with too many tentacles."

Watching Hans deliver the monologue of his plan, from a small portside window, was Oaken. The seagull's eyes widened in panic and fear. He had to do something to save Anna and stop Hans and his plans. "Must warn the princess," he said before taking off.

Helena looked out of the window, wondering what that noise was. Seeing it was nothing, she went back to preparing herself for the wedding ceremony.

xXx

Back on the beach, Anna was still sat at the water's edge, waiting for the moment to come when Hans would appear from the water and take her in his tentacles, making her his eternal slave for the rest of time.

She had started to count the seconds until the sun had fully set.

 _Any moment know,_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Anna heard footsteps nearby, the sound of the pebbles on the beach being crushed under shoes. Anna suddenly panicked, getting up and holding her dinglehopper as a weapon.

Out from behind a corner, Kristoff walked over to her, raising his arms in a friendly manner. "Easy there. I'm not gonna hurt you, Anna."

Anna sighed, recognising Kristoff as friendly. At least she would have one human friend to spend her last moments with, now that Elsa had betrayed her.

Kristoff sat down on a nearby rock, a forlorn look on his face. "So... you didn't go to the wedding either? That makes two of us." He sighed. "Anna, you might not understand this, but I've known Elsa for so many years now, but I can't just see her on that ship."

Anna looked over at him, curious.

"I grew up in a field of magic trolls," he remarked. "I know that's crazy, but I helped Elsa with her powers. I've been with her every step of the way, and yet she just throws her life away for this random girl who showed up... and just let you go."

Anna nodded, knowing Kristoff's pain.

"If you need a friend to talk to after all this," Kristoff made his case. "I'll be there for you. You may be hard to handle, Anna, but as Elsa thought... or used to think, I can see something special about you."

The young mermaid smiled, feeling moved by Kristoff's kind words.

"Well, I better be going," Kristoff said, standing up. "No doubt Elsa and her blushing bride will be wanting the royal chambers cleaned up for the wedding night."

As Kristoff left Anna, the mermaid then saw Oaken flying above, screeching wildly, before landing on Anna's lap. "Anna! Anna!"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected to see her seagull friend there at all.

"Anna! I have bad news, Elsa's new girlfriend isn't who she says she is! She's Hans in disguise!" He exclaimed. "You've gotta go and save her!"

Anna's heart felt relieved. Elsa hadn't betrayed and this was all Hans's doing to ruin their deal. She then felt a sense of anger in her heart. No one would hurt Elsa and get away with it. She had to save her from his terrible clutches.

Olaf then swam up to Anna, looking at her in a rather concerned manner. "Anna! I overheard!" he piped up. "If you need to get to Elsa, hang on to me!"

Anna nodded, sliding into the water and grabbing Olaf's side, pointing in the direction of the barge on the horizon.

Olaf closed his eyes and swam as fast as he could with all the strength he could muster, racing along the water at great speed.

Oaken took off, flying over Anna and Olaf. "I'll get a few of my friends to help us!" he informed them. "We'll try and distract Hans while you get Elsa to safety!"

Anna nodded at her seagull friend, clutching onto Olaf with all her might. _I'm gonna save you, Elsa_ , she promised herself. _And I'm gonna stop you, Hans._

xXx

Over on the wedding barge, Elsa stood at the end of the aisle, wearing her best ice dress. She wanted to look her best for Helena and a show of her icy beauty would no doubt put a smile on her bride's face. Yet she felt guilty.

Anna and Kristoff had both refused to come to the wedding, which made Elsa wonder if she was really happy marrying Helena. But then those thoughts were suddenly silenced by an unknown presence and she smiled, as if nothing was wrong at all.

Helena then walked up to her from her dressing room, smiling at her warmly. She was wearing a beautiful white ballgown, with very long sleeves. There was a cream pattern on the bodice and her beautiful face was hidden behind a silky veil.

"You look beautiful," Elsa spoke softly, blushing at her wife-to-be.

Helena took Elsa's hand. "I didn't want to disappoint you, sweetie. Now, shall we do this little deed?"

Elsa nodded. "We shall indeed." She smiled, holding Helena's hand tightly as they walked to the end of the aisle.

Helena was smiling happily under her veil. Soon, the surface kingdom would be hers. And in a matter of hours, the sea kingdom would follow suit.

The two of them then walked down the aisle together to the tune of the wedding march, the various guests lining the aisle watching them with pride.

Helena chuckled at how foolish those mortals were. They would be the first to become part of her collection of souls, the first souls she would take from the human world as soon as she took Elsa as her wife.

As the two arrived at the altar, Elsa took Helena's hands, merely saying the words. "I love you."

Helena gazed into the green eyes of Elsa, knowing that her hypnosis over the queen could not be broken, so long as she held Anna's voice in her throat.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Helena... um what was your last name?"

"Westerguard," Helena whispered, taking the name off a sailor she had murdered once.

"And Helena Westerguard in the bonds of holy matrimony!" The priest then finished, "If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be joined together, let them speak now for forever hold their peace."

But, before anyone could say anything to object to the union, Oaken and a group of his fellow seagulls descended upon the ceremony, cawing madly. "This is for Anna!" he cried, before flying into and screeching at Helena.

"Ah!" Helena exclaimed, dropping her bouquet. "What's all this?!"

"Payback time, missy!" Oaken cheered. "Okay, boys, let her have hit!"

The other gulls joined in and the entire swarm of seagulls started to attack Helena, clawing and slashing at her dress.

"Guh!" Helena grunted, trying to swat the violent seabirds away like insects. "Get off me, you brainless dodos!"

While Oaken and his gulls attacked Helena, Anna had finally arrived on the scene, climbing up the side of the boat and sneaking amongst the gathered crowd.

As she found herself at the altar, she saw her beloved Elsa, eyes green with the trance she was under.

 _Oh, Elsa,_ Anna thought. _I should've known from the start what that monster had done to you.  
_  
Helena then noticed Anna, her veil torn from her face. "Elsa!" she screeched, commanding the queen. "Get Anna!"

Elsa's eyes glowed brightly as she began to walk towards Anna, a blank expression upon her face. She was under Helena's control completely, a servant of her will.

Anna panicked, raising her hands to try and stop Elsa, but the snow queen slapped her face, knocking her back.

She winced from the pain, knowing that this wasn't Elsa doing this, it was that bastard, Hans and his evil machinations.

If she had a voice, she could try to reason with Elsa... then it hit her. Hans had her voice in the necklace around Helena's neck. If she broke it, Elsa's control would be broken a well. She waved to try and get Oaken's attention, to alert him of her plan.

The seagull looked up at Anna, seeing her point to her neck, inferring what he needed to do. Nodding in agreement, he then dug his talons into Helena's neck, wrapping his claws around the necklace.

"No!" Helena argued, trying to fight off the seagull. "Let go of that!"

Oaken finally grabbed the necklace free from Helena's neck, taking off into the sky. As he looked down, he saw Elsa charging an ice blast at Anna, ready to strike and freeze her in the heart.

"Not this time!" He called with determination, before dropping the necklace from his claws.

The shell dropped to the floor of the ship, shattering upon impact. From the shattered bits of the shell, a golden orb rose up: Anna's voice, still singing the same song as when it was stolen from her. The orb swirled lazily around Anna before finally entering her mouth and returning to its rightful place inside of her body.

Anna gulped, hearing her own voice on her breath. "My... voice?" she said, elated. "I can speak again!"

Elsa's eyes turned black for a brief second, before they returned to their normal icy blue. She stopped her ice blast and looked down. "A-Anna... what happened? Where am I?"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, relieved. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm..." Elsa's eyes widened. That voice. It was the voice of her dream girl. She had been right all along. Anna had been the one to save her. "Anna... were you?"

"Yes," Anna simply said, before running up to the queen and hugging her tightly. "Yes, I was the one who saved you. I wanted to tell you so badly... but my voice was taken from me."

Elsa held Anna close, shedding a few tears. "I always knew that was true in some way. I could feel it in my heart that you were the one."

Anna suddenly pulled back, looking dead into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa, please I need to you kiss me?"

"But-"

"Now!" Anna insisted. "Before it's too late!"

"Oh, it's already too late, Princess Anna!" A malevolent voice cackled. Helena finally threw the last of the gulls off her, pointing to the setting sun on the horizon as it gently dipped under the ocean. "Time's up!"

Anna suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower body, and she collapsed to the floor of the ship. She saw the golden lights swirling around her legs, turning them back into a broad green fishtail. She looked at her tail in horror and misery. "No…. Not now."

Helena cackled. "Permit me to introduce your true love, Queen Elsa. I give you Princess Anna of Atlantica, a mermaid, spawn of the ocean itself!"

Elsa looked on at Anna in shock. "Anna... why?"

Anna sighed. "I saved you in the storm, Elsa," she explained. "I brought you to the beach and sang to you and then I... fell in love with you. I wanted to be with you so badly... that's why I made a deal with... him."

"Him?" Elsa asked. "Him who?"

"Him me!" Helena snarled. She then closed her eyes tightly as she conjured up a storm of powerful, demonic magic, developing her body. Human skin and clothing tore apart to reveal purple skin and black, long tentacles. Finally, Hans took a deep breath in his true form, sighing in glee. "Oh, it's so good to be in my own body again! Hahahahahaha!"

Elsa conjured a sword from her own magic. "Everyone get to the lifeboats!" She ordered the guests.

As the guests left in a hurried panic, some screaming for their lives, Hans slithered towards Elsa, menacingly. "It's pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Elsa. I always knew that if I wanted to rule the surface world, I'd have to deal with you eventually."

"What did you do to Anna?!" Elsa demanded, wanting to use her sword to cut Hans up into little pieces of sushi.

"I didn't do anything to her," Hans stated. "She brought this all upon herself by falling in love with you. She came to me for help after her father scolded her and I offered her a deal. Too bad the deal is now in my favour and she belongs to me!"

"Who are you?!" Elsa scowled. "You are a monster!"

"I am not a monster!" Hans shouted. "I am Hans, Warlock of the seven seas, the most powerful being in the entire ocean and now, Anna will be my slave!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Elsa shouted, charging at Hans with sword in hand.

Hans then held his hands, firing a blast of black-green lighting from his fingertips, shocking Elsa and sending the queen flying off into the ocean at great speed.

"Elsa! Nooooo!" Anna screamed, fearing her beloved was gone.

Hans's tentacle then wrapped around Anna's fin and he sneered. "Now, my sweet, it's time we had a little chat with your dear old dad."

"No!" Anna refused. "I won't let you use me to get my father!"

"You have no choice!" He argued, before binding Anna in his tendrils and the two of them diving off into the ocean.

xXx

Down under the ocean, Hans and Anna swam towards the massive palace of Atlantica, a massive current of Hans's demonic magic swirling around them.

Anna tried to break free from Hans's grip, but she knew it was hopeless. The warlock was too strong now and with her soul under his control, he could make her father do anything he wished.

"What are you doing?" Anna demanded. "Why did you go to all this trouble to get me like this?!"

Hans chuckled. "Because I wanted to have fun with you, and plus, I still get you as what I had originally intended you to be, as a hostage!"

The two then arrived at the royal palace, the entire guard of mermen surrounding them with spears at the ready.

King Adgar swam out of his throne room, clutching his mighty trident, but as he saw Hans holding Anna hostage, he scowled. "Hans! What are you doing back here?!"

"I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine!" Hans shouted. "I'm here to take the throne, as I should have done all those years ago, Father!"

"Father?" Anna's eyes widened. "Wait... Hans is my brother?!"

Adgar sighed. "I'm afraid he is, Anna."

Anna gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because he wanted to protect you," Hans sneered. "And look how well that went."

The king scowled. "You see, Hans and you do not share the same mother. Your mother's name was Athena, but his mother was Ursula. She was a beautiful maiden of the sea, kind and gentle. She was my queen for over a thousand years, until she decided to delve into the black magics to try and find a way to bring us on even terms with the surface world. I tried to stop her... but the power was too great and she became a vicious monster. I had no choice but to kill her, to stop her from unleashing the pain across the world." He then held up his trident, pointing it at Hans."But when he found out... he swore to avenge his mother's death. I tried to save you from it, Hans, but you were too far gone... but I had sworn to never take another life with this trident."

"And so you banished me instead," Hans cackled. "Too bad the bitch you replaced my mother with died as well."

Anna scowled. "Don't you talk about my mother that way!"

"Let her go, Hans!" King Adgar warned. "I may have let you live the last time we met, but I shall show no mercy this day!"

Hans chuckled. "Oh please dad, you won't hurt me, not when Anna is currently my slave with her soul bound to mine for eternity."

The king looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Hans laughed. "Anna and I made a deal, in which she tried to be with the human named Elsa, but I'm afraid the deal went in my favour, so she is mine forever!"

"Papa! I'm so sorry!" Anna begged for forgiveness, knowing her love for Elsa had put the whole ocean in jeopardy.

"You swine!" Adgar roared. "I'll fillet you right now!"

"Do it!" Hans goaded. "But if you strike me down, Anna dies as well... but there is one way you can save her."

Adgar then sighed, holding down his trident, knowing he could not risk his daughter's life for a family squabble he should have ended centuries ago. "Alright, Hans, what do you want?"

"Your kingdom, your power, and your dominion over the sea," Hans answered. "You can either accept my terms, or watch as I make your youngest suffer horrors so unspeakable that frankly, even I might call them harsh."

"Daddy, please, don't do it!" Anna begged. "He'll do so many horrible things with your power! Please let him take me!"

"I can't do that, Anna," the king said. "You are my flesh and blood."

"So what's it going to be?" Hans wondered. "Will you surrender and save your child? or kill me right now and end her life as well?"

"I will surrender," the king said with a heavy heart. "Just... give me my daughter back... that's all I ask."

"No problem, Your Royal Highness," Hans replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he produced the contract that Anna had signed. "All you have to do...is take her place as my slave."

"Daddy!" Anna cried. "Please! Nooo!"

"I'm sorry, Anna," The king sighed. "I must do this. I couldn't save Hans's mother, I couldn't save your mother, but I will save you."

He then took the ghostly quill from the contract and signed his name on the paper, surrendering his soul and power to his disowned son.

Lights swirled around from the document, transforming the king into a smaller, weaker form. He was then fused to the seabed, his shape now that of the small polyp creatures that lined Hans's lair. His crown and trident fell from the air, landing on the seabed next to him.

Hans cackled, taking the crown and trident and taking them as his own. "Ooooohhh!" he moaned as he felt the godly power course through him. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!"

"You monster!" Anna snarled. "You'll pay for this! I swear!"

Hans placed the crown on his head, grinning malevolently. "No, I have won now and since I am now the ruler of the oceans, I have no further use for you." He then pointed the trident at Anna, firing a blast straight at her chest.

xXx

Over on the water's surface, on a mighty warship in Arendelle's navy, Kristoff Bjorgman was sailing to Elsa's rescue. He had just heard that her wedding had been attacked by some strange creature and knew Elsa would need help.

As they neared Elsa's wedding barge, Kristoff looked up, seeing a large storm start to form over the horizon.

"There's a hell of a storm coming in, Mr Bjorgman," One of the sailors, a young british girl remarked. "Should we hold back?"

"No, Ensign Oxton," Kristoff said. "We're going to save our queen, no matter what obstacles are in our way."

Suddenly, the ensign then saw a strange foam bubbling along the side of the boat. "Mr Bjorgman! Look, there's something down there!"

A gigantic pillar of ice then rose up from the waves, bursting upward into the sky. Atop the pillar was Elsa, her hair thick and wet. She coughed and sputtered before looking down on Kristoff and his ship. She smiled weakly at her oldest friend.

"Elsa!" Kristoff called to her. "Thank god you're alright! What happened?"

Elsa climbed down from the pillow and onto the ship, still getting her bearings. "Anna... she was taken by this monster."

"What monster?" Kristoff asked. "What was Anna doing on your ship?"

"She came to save me," Elsa informed him. "Helena was some sort of sea creature that took control of me. Now the creature has taken Anna to its lair."

"Oh Christ..." Kristoff said. "Wait... how did Anna get to you?"

Elsa sighed. "Kristoff... promise not to freak out?"

"I promise."

Elsa tried to compose herself, still struggling to believe it as well. "Anna's... a mermaid."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "No. Freaking. Way."

Elsa nodded. "That's how she saved me in the storm. She's the one who rescued me... she loves me." She scowled, her hand forming a fist. "I have to go and save her."

"Wait what?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "But she's-"

"Underwater, I know," Elsa confirmed. "But I can't just leave her down there. Not with that thing doing whatever it wants to her!"

"Elsa, you can do a lot with those powers," Kristoff stated. "But you can't breathe underwater."

Elsa sighed. "But I have to try damnit! I lost her once! I won't lose her again!"

Just then, there was a loud splash as something-or rather, _someone_ -shot up out of the water and landed on the deck of the ship with a wet slap and an audible "Oof!"

Elsa gasped in shock; it was Anna! "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, running over to the mermaid.

Anna was unconscious, her body very weak. She was groaning and was barely breathing.

Elsa slapped the sides of Anna's head, trying to wake her. "Anna! Anna! Anna! Speak to me!" She started to cry. "Come on, Anna! I can't lose you! Not when we've just found each other!"

The rest of the crew started to crowd around the two of them, but Kristoff ordered them back. "Give them some space, please."

Suddenly, Anna coughed heavily, waking up in Elsa's arms. "Elsa... Hey..."

"Hey," Elsa said, smiling with happiness. "You look like shit."

"Guess that makes us even," Anna smirked.

Elsa frowned. "Where's that monster that took you? Hans?"

Before Anna could try and say anything, a large mass then burst out of the water in front of them. Hans then rose up before them, transformed by the trident's power into a giant version of himself, his yellow eyes beckoning on them. "Bow before your new king!" He roared.

"My god..." Anna sighed.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "We can't fight a giant!"

Anna and Elsa clung to each other in fear as Hans bellowed to the heavens as a massive whirlpool started the surround the area, threatening to engulf all in it's path.

"I never knew how much power your father had, Anna!" Hans cackled. "I will now start a storm that will flood the entire world! Merfolk and Human alike shall be wiped from the face of the earth!"

Anna suddenly sat up with Elsa. both of them holding each other's hands tightly. "No, Hans, we will stop you," they said in unison.

Elsa then turned and looked at Kristoff. "Kristoff, put this ship on a course for the centre of that whirlpool and get everyone off this ship."

"But why?" Kristoff wondered.

Elsa looked directly at Hans. "Anna and I are going to finish things with that monster, once and for all."

Kristoff nodded. "That's a certain death scenario right there... but I trust you. Everyone! You heard the queen! This is her fight."

The rest of the crew headed towards the lifeboats as Elsa carried Anna to the back of the ship, Elsa grabbing on the ship's wheel, after she set Anna down on the floor.

"So..." Anna spoke. "Do you have a plan?"

"I was hoping you had one," Elsa remarked. "He's your problem after all."

"And my brother," Anna said. "Long story. I'll explain it all later."

"Let's hope there is a later," Elsa stated, holding onto the wheel. "Hang on to something, Anna, it's going to be one of hell of a bumpy ride."

Anna grabbed onto a section of the ship's rigging, nodding in acknowledgement.

The ship then ploughed onwards to the centre of the whirlpool, Hans gazing down at the small, insignificant vessel approaching him. "Oh, and what's this? More heroic nonsense?"

"No, Hans!" Anna scowled, as the winds blew through her hair. "This for all the lives you've ruined with your magic and for trying to hurt Elsa." She looked at the queen. "Elsa, ram the ship into him!"

"Aye, aye," Elsa agreed, turning the wheel to face Hans.

Hans growled, preparing to strike the ship with his trident. "You can't stop this!"

"Oh yes we can," Anna remarked. "Do it, Elsa!"

The pointed bow of the ship plunged into Hans' body, eliciting a shriek of pain. Hans glared at them. "You'll pay for that!" He raised the trident to destroy them, but saw that cracks were forming on the skin of his arm, with golden light glowing through them. "What?!"

"What's happening to him?" Elsa asked, shouting to be heard over the storm.

"His body can't handle the trident's magic!" Anna exclaimed. "You hitting him was enough to break his control; the magic's gonna tear him apart!"

The cracks on Hans' arm spread to the rest of his body. "No!" Hans shouted in anger and frustration. "NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WON, DAMMIT! I WON! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE KING! NOOOOOOOO!" Hans' body then exploded in a shower of golden light. The sudden blast threw both Elsa and Anna into the ocean, and destroyed the ship completely.

The trident floated back down to the palace, its magic returning all of Hans' polyps to normal. Finally, Adgar returned to normal as well, picking up the trident. "What the devil?" As he looked around, however, he noticed that Anna was nowhere to be found.

Olaf suddenly swam to his side, having been hiding during the battle with Hans. "Your majesty! Everything is back to normal!"

"Yes," The king agreed. "That monster is destroyed for good... but where is Anna? She was right beside him."

"I don't know," Olaf said. "I saw her heading towards the surface after Hans blasted her with your trident."

The king nodded. "Come along, my little friend. We need to see if Anna is okay." He picked up the trident and swam up towards the surface.

As he and Olaf breached the water, feeling the dawn of a new day brisk their skin, they eventually found Anna, sitting on a rocky atoll nearby.

Oaken descended beside them, landing on the king's shoulder. "Your majesty! It's good to see you alright."

All three of them then looked at Anna, watching her on her lone rock, seeing Elsa on the beach nearby, the waves being the only thing separating them.

Tears formed in Anna's eyes. She knew that with Hans gone, she would most likely be heading back to Atlantica, never to see her beloved Elsa again. "Goodbye, Elsa..." she said softly.

Anna's father then sighed. "She really does love that human woman, doesn't she?"

"More than anything," Olaf stated.

"Oh yeah, she loves her to bits," Added Oaken.

"Then there's only one problem left," the king said, holding up his trident.

"Which is?"Olaf and Oaken both asked in unison.

The king sighed, his face in a sombre expression. "How much I'm going to miss her." He placed the end of his trident into the water, sending a wave of magic towards Anna's fins. The magic wrapped around the fin tightly, transforming it into a pair of legs again.

Anna's face beamed with joy, as she became human once again. "I'm... human again."

Adgar swam over to her, smiling proudly at his daughter. "I've given you a gift Anna... consider this a little birthday present."

Anna hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, daddy."

Adgar smiled. "Go to her. She's your true love after all, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Anna wondered.

"Don't forget to visit your old man every now and then," he said with a smile.

Anna nodded and got into the water again.

On the beach, Elsa was stirring, having recovered from being washed up again. This time however, Anna didn't seem to be with her,

She sighed. Her angel was gone now, possibly forever. As she looked up however, she was greeted with the most beautiful sight.

Running towards her was Anna, the water itself becoming a dazzling blue gown that hugged her body, a body that was carried on a fresh new pair of human legs. She had come to her. Her angel was back.

Elsa smiled with glee, getting up and taking Anna into her arms, spinning her around in the air. "Anna! It's really you!"

Anna giggled slightly, feeling the embrace of Elsa's arms. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Elsa. That's for certain."

Elsa pulled Anna back and looked into her eyes, happy at last. "Anna... there's something I really want to do with you and something I've always wanted to say since the moment we met."

"Funny," Anna admitted. "I've got some stuff to say and do too."

"You first then," Elsa said, giggling and embracing Anna.

Anna's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Elsa…I love you. You're more precious to me than the most valuable treasure in the sea. You've made me so happy from the moment we met."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied. "You are my angel, and you've always been in my heart. You are my true love and I will always cherish you."

Anna gazed into Elsa's eyes. "Elsa...there's something I'd like you to do."

"I already know," Elsa replied. She then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Anna's, tightly kissing the beautiful mermaid in her arms.

Anna wrapped her arms around her, feeling the magic swirl between as they were truly in love for the first time in forever.

Elsa held Anna close for a little while before pulling back, cuddling her close to her body. "That was my first kiss," Elsa confessed.

"Mine too," Anna said. "So... can I come home with you?"

Elsa then giggled. "Yes, come on. Let's go home. We've got a lot to talk about."

xXx

Sometime later, over in Arendelle, once everything was back to normal, Elsa and Anna sat in the large dining hall they had dinner in some nights before. Anna was still in her sparkly gown and Elsa in her ice dress, the two of them sitting by the window with a drink between them.

"So... mermaids are real," Elsa stated. "Still sounds hard to believe to me. I thought it was honestly just some wild dream I had... and yet, I was so so wrong."

"Oh we're more than just real," Anna joked. "You're dating one of them now."

Elsa chuckled at her new girlfriend's remark, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "You're funny, Anna." She smiled. "and beautiful and perfect and cute... and just..."

"Awesome?" Anna finished Elsa's sandwich.

"Yes," Elsa said. "So... we saved the world too. Arendelle is safe. Your home is safe. We're safe."

"And free to be together for as long as we want," Anna agreed, knowing that in this moment, she and Elsa had nothing to worry about. "God, I love you so much. I've probably said that so many times, but I really do love you so much."

Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna on the cheek. "I know you do, Anna." She then looked down at Anna's legs, stroking them softly. "Can these still become a fin?"

"Yep!" Anna confirmed. "I tried it out in the bath earlier. I can be a human, a mermaid, whatever you prefer."

"I prefer you as just Anna," Elsa started, cuddling up with her. "That's the one I love best."

Anna sighed, leaning on Elsa's shoulder, the cold touch of Elsa's skin telling her that this whole scenario wasn't a dream and that she was really here with her, in love with her.

Elsa held Anna's hand tightly, kissing her forehead. "Anna... can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?" Anna inquired.

Elsa blushed and held out her palm, a small snowflake forming from it and transforming in shape to a circle, a ring of pure ice. Elsa took the ring into her fingers and held it in front of Anna. "Anna... will you marry me?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa..."

"I know... I just had a wedding, a crazy one... but that wasn't one I consented to. I want to marry you, Anna. Stay with me, please. You'll be loved here just as you were loved back in your own kingdom. And... I'll show you the wonders of the human world."

"I..." Anna didn't know what to say. Elsa was offering her the proposal of a lifetime. How could she not refuse? "Yes," she agreed, taking the ring onto her finger. "I will marry you Elsa... on one condition."

"Name it," Elsa said, her face beaming with glee.

"There's a certain outfit I want you to wear..." Anna admitted. "It was on a painting of you I found... you wore it the night I stayed here the first time. It was so elegant and queenly... and perfect."

"My coronation dress?" Elsa assumed. "I... I never really thought that was beautiful."

"Oh, it was!" Anna insisted. "It was the perfect dress for you! So... would you wear it for me? When you become my queen?"

Elsa smiled, nodding happily. "I'll do it for you, my little mermaid."

xXx

A few days later, the wedding barge was out in the Arendelle bay once again, although this time, it was to be for a marriage of true love. The marriage of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, a wedding that had been days in the making

Elsa stood at the altar with her coronation gown that Anna had insisted she wear, feeling very proud to wear it, for the first time in her life.

Kristoff was standing at her side as her best man, patting her on the shoulder. "I think you chose well, Elsa," he joked. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Kristoff," Elsa said gratefully, before looking around at the guests, all from Arendelle and Atlantica, the merfolk having gotten on well with the humans. This wedding would not only be the start of hers and Anna's lives together, but the dawn of a new era of peace between the land and sea.

The wedding march piped up and Elsa looked down the aisle, hoping to finally see her true love in her wedding gown.

Anna then came down the aisle, wearing the most beautiful gown Elsa had ever seen. It was pure white, with long sleeves and puffy shoulders. Anna's hair was done up in a bun and a tiara was upon her head. Trailing behind the mermaid was a long veil, silky and pure. She held a large bouquet of roses in her arms and was giggling at Elsa.

Elsa smiled, feeling elated to see her bride. She held out her hand and Anna took it gladly, taking a few moments to look into Elsa's eyes before their vows began.

"Do you Queen Elsa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Princess Anna, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" Anna chirped, before clearing her throat. "I, um, I do," she then said in a rather more composed manner that only made Elsa chuckle.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce the two of you wife and wife. You may now kiss the... um, mermaid."

Elsa grinned, taking Anna in her arms. She held Anna's hand to her chest as her eyes closed, before leaning in and kissing Anna's lips passionately.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, sharing a tender, betrothed kiss with her at the altar, signalling their bond would never break or be torn asunder.

When their lips parted and the crowd had stopped cheering, Anna sang for Elsa, the same song she sang for her when she saved her those nights ago.

 _Now we can walk_

 _Now we can run_

 _Now we can stay all day in the sun_

 _Now, finally,_

 _I get to be_

 _Part of your world_.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so ends the first of my fairytale multi-chaps! I do have plans to expand on this AU and this world, namely with a few one-shots I've got planned in the pipeline! Hope you enjoy it and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
